My Kind Of Rain
by Takersgurl35
Summary: Paxton Batista Meets the Heart Break Kid on her first Day at WWE. Sparks fly..but will it last or is it just a one night stand. Will they find true love. Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, The Undertaker and Dave Batista. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_I dont own any WWE stars ..I make no money off there wrestling personas..I write my pleasure and others. I know all these guys are married in real life, however this is a fanfic, and for my purpose they are all single and up for grabs. In my little corner of WWE Scott and Kevin have never left and the WWE draft never happened._

My Kind Of Rain

_Paxton Batista- Little sister of Dave Batista. 25 years old...Just out of a 6 year stint in the army. Half illegitimate sister of Dave from a affair his father had. 14 years younger than Dave. Went to live with Dave when she was 7. Leary of relationships because of a rape when she was 17._

_Dave Batista- WWE Star and Paxton's Big Brother._

_Shawn Michaels- WWE Star, becomes interested in Paxton after meeting her in the airport._

_Scott Hall- WWE Star_

_Chessy Hall- Scott's wife and resident matchmaker._

_Kevin Nash- WWE Star_

_Kali Nash- Pa for 5 big name wrestlers and Kevin's wife._

_Misha Nash- Kali and Kevin's 4 year old daughter._

_Mark Callaway- The Undertaker WWE Star _

_John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and Randy Orton- WWE stars._

Paxton got off the plane and went to baggage to grab her stuff. In her opinion she was not beautiful, but from the looks of passersby she was wrong.

She was 5'4 with short curly auburn hair with brown highlights. She had dark brown eyes like her brother. Her body was in excellent shape after her six year stint in the army. She had just got back from her second tour of duty in Iraq.

She wore baggy Camo cargo's and a white wife beater which showed off the tattoos on her arms. She had a small cross her upper arm and lower down the American eagle wrapped in the American flag.

On her right arm she had a skull in a army beret with a ax in its mouth. Then she had a little larger one that had a rifle resting in empty combat boots and army helmet resting on the top of the gun that had RIP my brothers. She had got that one last to represent the two friends she had lost in Iraq.

She had a knit cap pulled down on her head but her wild curls escaped anyway. Her nose was scattered with freckles which gave a her a younger appearance than her actual age.

She had her i pod on and was bopping along singing along to Matchbox Twenty.

To anyone on the outside she looked like a care free young woman. But Paxton's past held many tragedy's. She started out in life as a accident. She had been a product of a affair between her mother and Dave's father. She had never met the man, he wanted nothing to do with her. Her mother had been neglectful and abusive at best.

Dave had overheard his father talking about her when he twenty and he had made it his business to track her down and find her. When Dave seen the kind of conditions she was living in, he had taken her out of there to live with him. Her mother hadn't gave a shit and she hadn't seen the woman since.

Dave had been the only father she had ever know, it had took him months to break through the little girls shell and for her to trust him, but Dave had never broken that trust. Paxton worshiped Dave.

Life with him had been good, then when she was seventeen, she had went to a party, against Dave's wishes. She had climbed out her window and went to the party.

There was drinking and drug use and Paxton had been pulled into a bedroom and raped.

Dave had went nuts and about killed the guy. Over the years Paxton had come to deal with the pain from the rape. But Dave still blamed himself and tired to protect her from everything. She had went into the army when she was nineteen to escape his guilt and to be on her own.

Dave had been heartbroken when she joined the army and had worried incessantly during her two tours of Iraq.

She had just got out after six years and counted herself as better for the experienced. She had become stronger, become more confident..she had learned to deal with grief as she had lost several friend in Iraq.

Now she was ready to put her tech skills she had leaned in the army to use in a job her brother had helped her get. She was looking forward to spending time with Dave.

She was a day early..she hoped Dave was here already, but if he wasn't she would grab a room at the hotel and wait for him.

Paxton felt like she hit a wall and fell back on her ass.

She shook her head and looked up into the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen.

Shawn looked own at the girl. Damn but she was beautiful, even in those baggy pants. He thought grinning.

He held out his hand and Paxton took it and Shawn pulled her up. She pulled out her earphones.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." Paxton said.

"You okay?" Shawn asked still holding on to her hand.

"Uhh yea." She said grinning recognizing him right away. She was a big wrestling fan.

"Where are you heading in such a hurry?" Shawn asked falling in step beside her.

"Well I start a new job tomorrow, I thought I would come in a day early and visit my brother. I'm heading to the Hilton." She said.

"Me to..What kind of job?" He asked curious.

"I'm working in the tech department for the WWE. I'll be making sure all you hot wrestlers get broad casted with no glitches." She said laughing.

Shawn grinned.

"So you recognize me huh?" He asked.

"Sure Sexy Boy."

Shawn studied her tats. "You in the army?" he asked.

"I served six years." She said.

"How did you get hooked up with The WWE?" He asked.

"My brother works there too..He got me hooked up with the job..plus I miss him, I haven't seen to much of him over the past six years..I figured we could get to spend some time together."

Shawn figured her brother must work in the tech department too.

"Thats great..I'm sure he's missed you."

Paxton nodded.

"So how are you getting to the hotel?" He asked.

"Grabbing a cab..I'm a day early..I don't think my brother is in town yet. I Have reservations at the hotel for tomorrow, I hope I can get room for tonight." She said.

"Good luck, but there probably booked up with all the wrestlers coming into town."

Paxton shrugged.

"I'll just crash in the lobby." She said.

"Look..I can give you a ride to the hotel..and If you cant get a room, we'll figure something out then." Shawn said.

He didn't like the thought of the pretty young think sleeping in the lobby.

"Thanks." She said smiling up at him.

Her smiled took his breath away. God but she was pretty he thought.

"So who's your favorite wrestler?"

"The Undertaker." She said in a deep voice.

"Good Lord what does he have the rest of us don't..he's a grumpy bastard most of the time." Shawn muttered.

"Hey don't ruin my image of him, beside when you look like that, you can be grumpy, it don't matter." Paxton said laughing.

"So where do I rate on your list?"

"Hmm number two maybe...I love to watch you dance." She said.

Shawn grinned then.

"Well just maybe I'll dance for you." He said winking at her.

Paxton laughed and followed him out to his rental.

* * *

Shawn let her off at the front door while he went to park the rental.

She went up to the front desk.

"Yes..Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yea, I need to get a room for the night, I have reservations starting tomorrow, but I was wondering if you have a free room tonight, my name is Paxton Batista."

"I'm sorry but we are booked solid and the room you have booked doesn't come open till tomorrow."

Paxton nodded and thanked the woman and walked off.

"Hey."

She looked up to find Shawn heading toward her.

"Get a room?" He asked.

"There booked up, my room wont be free till tomorrow. I'll just crash in the lobby, no biggie." she said.

"No way..its not safe for a young girl to be sleeping in the lobby of a hotel."

Paxton laughed.

"Listen Dad, I'll be fine."

Shawn shook his head, she was proving to be stubborn.

"Look..you can stay in my room, no way am I letting you stay in the lobby." Shawn said..

"Letting me?" She asked raising a brow at him.

Shawn grinned, seems he had raised her ire a little.

Paxton looked at him, he had that cocky grin on his face and as much as she hated to admit it, he was so cute.

Paxton sighed. She wasn't sure she was ready to stay in a hotel room with a guy she barely knew, even if it was The Heart Break Kid.

"Look I'm totally harmless..I promise, if thats why you're looking worried." Shawn said.

Paxton studied him. God he was handsome. His light brown hair was pulled in a low ponytail. His blue eyes were a electric blue and seemed to be able to look right in her head and read her thoughts. He was at least 6" and his body was in excellent shape. He had on a light blue t-shirt which showed off his muscles rather nicely, form fitting blue jeans and cowboy boots.

Shawn grinned she was sizing him up like a steak dinner.

Paxton realized she was gaping at him like some love sick puppy, God what the hell was wrong with her. No man had ever affected her this way, she didn't let men get close, and she certainly never drooled over any guy.

"You in there?" Shawn asked in amusement waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uhh yea..I don't know..That might not be a good idea."

"Why? Like I said I'm harmless..Scouts Honor."

"Shawn Michaels I'm pretty sure you have never been harmless a day in your life." Paxton said smiling.

"Okay..that may be true, but I'm turning over a new leaf, just for you."

Shawn wanted very badly to spend more time with her..She intrigued him and he was scared to death Mark would see her and sweep her off her feet. He had the gut feeling Mark would be just as fascinated by her as he was.

Paxton knew she was losing her mind when she heard herself say. "Okay"

Shawn grinned and grabbed her bag.

"I can carry that." She said following behind him.

"No way." He said and headed toward the elevators.

* * *

Paxton was once again rethinking staying with Shawn, when she seen he had a single room.

Shawn set there bags down and turned to see her staring at the bed.

"I'll sleep on the sofa if it makes you feel better."

"I'll just crash on the floor." Paxton said.

Shawn decided not to argue, he was just glad he had her to himself for a while.

"I'm starving..are you hungry?" Shawn asked.

"Yea I could eat."

"Well why don't we head down to the hotel restaurant and then we'll come back here and watch some TV or you can crash , if you're tired."

"Sounds good." Paxton said.

* * *

They grabbed a table near the back of the restaurant and the waiter came and took their order.

Paxton order baby back ribs and Shawn ordered a steak dinner.

Paxton told Shawn about her new job while they waited on the food.

"Sounds like your excited about your job." Shawn said sipping at a beer.

"Yea..I went into the the army when I was nineteen. I got all this great job training, now I get to put it to use." She said.

Their food arrived and they both fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

Shawn glanced up and laughed. Paxton had no problem tearing into the ribs and had barbecue sauce all over her, it looked like.

"Hey theres no clean way to eat ribs." She said grinning at him.

"Hey I'll be more than happy to help clean off the barbecue sauce." He said winking at her.

Paxton blushed but laughed at him.

"Harmless my foot." She said.

Shawn just grinned he really liked her. It was going to be interesting having her around.

* * *

Shawn knew it was too good to be true. They were waiting at the elevators when Mark walked up.

"Hey Shawn, who's this sweet thing and why is she hanging out with the likes of you.

Paxton grinned and stuck out her hand.

Paxton, but all my friends call me Pax..I'm so happy to meet you..I'm a huge fan." She said.

Shawn rolled his eyes.

Another session of girl drooling over Mark.

"Well its nice to meet you too Pax..I love your tats too." He said looking at her arms.

"Thanks..Yours are hot too." She said grinning.

Mark smiled what a sweet little thing he thought.

"I thought you said he was grumpy, he is so sweet." Paxton said to Shawn grinning.

Mark laughed and Shawn just glared at him.

"I'm just grumpy with people like him, I would never be grumpy to a sweet little girl like you." Mark said grinning.

He decided to torture Shawn a bit, he could tell Shawn was interested in her, hell let the man sweat.

"So do you work for the company, I haven't seen you around?" Mark said.

"I start tomorrow..I'll be working On the tech crew."

"Thats great, then I'll look forward to seeing more of you." Mark said and took her hand and kissed it.

"Yea me too." She said watching as he walked away.

"You need a napkin, you're drooling" Shawn said.

"I am not..I don't drool over men..I'm just a fan and he was very sweet, not grumpy at all." Paxton said her eyes twinkling.

She knew Shawn was jealous by the way he was acting, but hell they just met.

The truth be told..Mark was a great looking guy, but it was Shawn that had her interest . The way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat.

"Yea okay." Shawn said as the elevator opened.

Paxton was exhausted ..it had been a long flight and she was dead tired.

She let out a yawn and leaned against the elevator wall.

"You're tired...Get you a shower and get some sleep." Shawn said reaching out to push back a strand of her curly hair.

Paxton knew then she was in trouble..just the simple act of him brushing back her hair gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She sighed and wondered what she had got her self into.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning this chapter contains sexual content._

Paxton stood under the hot water letting it wash over her. She was tired and she felt grimy from the long plane ride. But it did nothing to detract from the excitement she felt at starting a new job tomorrow and seeing Dave.

"You drowning in there?"

Paxton laughed, she had been in here quite a while.

She got out and dried off. She pulled a comb through her curly hair and pulled on a tank top and some sleeping pants.

She walked into the room to find Shawn laying back on the bed watching TV.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hog the shower."

Shawn grinned.

"You can hog my shower anytime baby."

Paxton laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Shawn got up and tossed her the remote to the TV.

He grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom.

Paxton lay back on the bed and flipped through the channels. She smiled when she found Ice Age The Meltdown on HBO. She laughed as she watched the movie and didn't even notice when Shawn came back in the room till he was right beside her.

She looked up at him and her mouth went dry. He had on a pair of dark blue sweats, but his chest was bare. His hair was hanging lose and still damp. God he smelled good.

Shawn's blue eyes pinned her and he grinned sat down beside her.

Paxton practically jumped on the other side of the bed.

Shawn laughed. "Honey I don't bite, unless I'm asked to."

Paxton sighed. You would think she would have lost her jumpiness around men. In her two tours of Iraq, the living quarters had always been close. She had to deal with men everyday and hadn't had any problems not after a while.

But deep inside she knew it wasn't that she thought Shawn was going to jump her or hurt her, she was afraid of her own reactions to him. She feared what she would do if he touched her, a thought that kept forcing it self into her mind.

Shawn seen the mixed emotions cross her beautiful face.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He said.

Paxton looked up at him.

"You didn't..its not you, its me."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Naw, ancient history." She said.

Shawn studied her. She was a complicated person. He could see that about her. She intrigued him, and no one had done that in a long time.

Shawn sat back on the bed and propped his back against the headboard.

"So you just got out of the Army, where were you stationed?" he asked.

"Fort Campbell...but I just got back from Iraq two weeks ago..a week of debriefing. They have to make sure you're not whacked out and then I spent a week at Campbell wrapping up paperwork."

Shawn looked at her in admiration.

"How long were you over there?" He asked.

"fifteen months this time..eighteen the last time."

"Whats it like over there?" He asked.

"Well its the worse place in the world and yet the best experience I ever had, if thats makes sense."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well you see these people trying to break free of this hellish government they were under. The people are great, like people anywhere..They loved us...treated us great. The kids are wonderful..they run up to us hug us. But then you have the insurgents, they want to kill you because you're an American. The worse is at night and you trying to sleep in your chu and you here missiles going over head...you learn from the sound whether there going to hit or pass over. Your heart stops every time you hear it." Paxton said.

"Whats a Chu?" He asked curious.

Paxton laughed.

"It a Containerized Housing Unit , well its a aluminum box, a little larger than shipping crate.. its was basically our house, where we sleep." She said.

"Sounds terrible." he said.

"Well they did have air condition, thank God." She said.

"How about a bathroom?"

"Uhh no..there are wet chus, which mean they have a bathroom, but ours didn't. It was about a ten minute walk to the bathroom, I hated that waking up and having to pee and knowing I was going to have to get up and get dressed." She said shaking her head.

Shawn looked at her in a new light. This wasn't just a pretty face, this girl had depth and character, he could see that in the short time he had known her.

"Okay what was the worst thing and the best thing?

"The best were the children..I loved all the kids I come across, we used to give them candy and stuffed animals...they were the most loving kids, they are so poor and have nothing, but they have the most loving spirits..The worse thing was the sand..it was in everything..the food, your drinks, you couldn't escape it, you couldn't wash it off..sand and more sand..I never want to even go to the beach again." She said laughing.

Shawn had seen the tattoo on her other arm.

"You lost friends?" He asked.

"Didn't we all? I'm not quite ready to talk about that."

Shawn nodded. He had decided the best thing to do was turn out the light and go to sleep. This wasn't some ring rat and he wasn't going to use her for a cheap thrill.

"You getting sleepy?" he asked after a minute.

"Not really, but go ahead and turn off the light, I'll just watch TV." She said.

Shawn reached up and switched off the light. He lay and watched her laughing at the movie.

There silhouetted by the shadows cast by the TV she seemed even more beautiful than before.

He wanted her, but he was almost afraid if he touched her, she would disappear like some figment of his imagination.

Paxton turned to look at him and saw the raw want and need in his face. Just for a second her mind flashed on that night many years ago, the pain, the humiliation. But then she carefully closed that door and locked it as she had learned to do many years ago.

Shawn saw the look of pain flash across her face.

He reached out his hand and lets his finger slowly caress her cheek.

Paxton knew this man wouldn't hurt her, not like that.

She closed her eyes at his light caress, she felt it down to the soles of her feet. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Come over here." Shawn said.

Paxton moved as if she had no control over her body. When she was next to him, he pulled her into the circle of his arms. Her head rested on his chest where she could hear his strong heartbeat. Paxton relaxed in his arms. It felt so good to be lying there his big arms encircling her. Shawn was warm and strong and made her feel safe.

"Get some sleep." Shawn's voice said washing over her like warm blanket.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

Shawn lay there just holding her, wondering if he was crazy. He had this fine, beautiful woman in his arms and he told her to get some sleep. It was official he had lost his mind.

* * *

Paxton came awake and found herself still lying in Shawn's arms. She glanced over at the clock on the night stand. Three AM. She sighed. She never slept straight through the night.

"Baby, you okay." Shawn asked.

"Yea, I just have crappy sleep habits, did I wake you?"

"No not really, I was just dozing." He said.

Paxton noticed her arm was laid across his stomach. She should move it and herself to the other side of the bed. But once again her brain didn't obey what she was telling it to do. Instead she tightened her arm around his waist and cuddled closer to him.

Shawn smiled. She felt so right in his arms.

But she was making it hard for him to be noble. He wanted her so bad. He lifted his hand and caressed her silky curls that lay on his chest. Damn if he had ever been this turned on by just touching a woman's hair before.

Paxton sighed at his touch. She leaned her head towards his touch wanting more.

Shawn ran his hands through her hair and then down her back drawing her closer.

"Paxton...I want you baby." he said just like that, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Paxton lifted her head to look at him, even in the dark room she could see the glitter of passion and longing in his eyes. She said the only thing she knew to say.

"I trust you."

Shawn knew he had been granted something special, the words meant something to her, and he knew she wasn't the type to pass out trust easily.

Shawn lifted himself up on one elbow and dipped his head own to hers. His lips settled over her kissing her gently testing to see if this was what she wanted.

Paxton heart pounded so hard she thought he must surely hear it. She sighed into the kiss. It felt so good.

Shawn brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it as his lips parted and his tongue eased out and licked around her lips encouraging her to open up to him.

Paxton parted her lips and gasped as his tongue slid smoothly in her mouth tasting and exploring her sweet taste.

Shawn was blown away by the kiss it left his mind reeling. God she was sweet. His tongue tangled with hers and Paxton groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Shawn pulled back and looked at her.

"Baby you are so beautiful."

He reached down to tug at her shirt.

"Raise your arms." He said.

She complied and he pulled the shirt over her head.

He gazed in rapt attention at her breast , they were perfect, not huge, but not small. He couldn't resist as he lowered his head and caught one rosy peak in his mouth.

"Shawn." Paxton moaned as he suckled her left breast and rolled her other nipple between his fingers.

Shawn move to the right breast and took it in his warm mouth suckling on it till she was whimpering.

He finally lifted his head and captured her lips once more in a deep kiss plunging his tongue in her mouth, his tongue tasting and probing making her crazy.

His lips moved down her jawline and on down to her neck nipping and licking while his hands moved along her hips. Shawn pulled her hips toward him and she moaned as she felt his hardness pressed against her.

Her body arched toward him and Shawn smiled his lips still traveling down her body. His tongue snaked out as he made his way over her stomach.

"Shawn." She whimpered. Her body moving up toward him.

"Feel good Paxton?" He said smiling as his tongue teased her belly button.

"yes." She managed to say.

He pushed her hips back down and his fingers slightly skimmed under the sleeping pants she had on.

Paxton moaned, she hadn't known anything in this world could feel so good. But Shawn's tongue and fingers were weaving a spell over her.

Shawn sat back and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her Pants and slid them down slowly like he was opening a present, slowly revealing her beautiful hips and thighs and long slim legs.

He tossed the pants to the side and went through the same routine with her panties.

Shawn looked at the beauty of her body, trimmed and tone. She had a body made for loving and for loving a man.

"Your beauty leaves me speechless, baby."

Paxton couldn't help but smile.

"You use that line often?" She asked.

Shawn shrugged.

"I've used plenty of lines in my time, but thats no line, its the truth." He said and bent over to run his tongue over her belly again, causing her to moan and reach down and run her hand through his long hair.

His head moved down and his tongue ran over the skin right below her stomach, he lowered his head further and ran his tongue over her smooth thighs.

Paxton gasped wanting more needing more.

"Shawn please." She whispered.

"Mmm what do you need?" he asked running his fingers lightly over the jewel that lay between her thighs finding her wet and ready.

"Please." She whimpered as her hips moved toward his hand wanting more.

Her moans and whimpers were killing him, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep in her and ride her hard. But he was going to make her feel good first.

He got up and pulled off his sweats as she gazed at him. Shawn frowned as he saw a look of fear flash across her face, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

:Baby its going to feel so good, I wont hurt you." He said trying to assure whatever fear she had lurking in her head.

Paxton smiled at him causing his heart to skip a beat.

"I know." She said.

Shawn crawled between her legs and hooked his arms around her thighs and buried his face between her legs his tongue working her, stroking her. He went at her like he did most things in life, with gusto, giving her everything he had.

Paxton grabbed his hair and hung on, senseless noise coming out of her throat, she feared she had lost her ability to speak or even vocalize what he was doing to her.

With every stroke of his tongue her brain became more clouded with mindless pleasure.

He knew she was close, he moved his tongue up and flicked her nub and she found her voice and screamed his name.

"Shawn!"

The one word from her sweet lips spurred him on and his tongue worked her till her hips were grinding against his face.

Paxton fell and fell hard, her mind splintering into a million pleasurable pieces.

Paxton sobbed his name as her body spasmed in climax.

Shawn held her tight and continued to work her as she came.

She released his hair and Shawn waisted no time moving up over her. He pulled her hips closer to him and positioned himself between her thighs running his fingers lightly up and down her thighs.

He looked down at her. Sweaty, flushed, and chest heaving, God she was hot he thought.

"Paxton, open your eyes, look at me,"

She did and his eyes pinned hers.

"Watch me, I want to see those beautiful eyes while I'm sliding in that sweet pussy." He said grinning.

Paxton flushed, but his words heated her body even more.

Shawn slid his hardness in slowly savoring the feel of tightness gliding over him. He clenched his teeth God she was tight. He watched her face fill with wonder and pleasure as his inched his length into her.

Paxton groaned and closed her eyes.

Shawn stopped. "Open those beautiful eyes."

She opened them and his eyes pinned hers watching the emotions fill her eyes.

"Thats it..show me how I make you feel." He whispered

Paxton was full of him..she felt like he had filled up her whole body. When he was fully seated deep in her, he stopped and let her adjust to his large length.

He bent then and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth swiftly.

Shawn groaned when she met his tongue with hers and slid her tongue into his mouth.

He started moving slowly, pulling almost all the out and sliding slowly back in.

Paxton whimpered and pushed her hips to meet his slow thrusts.

Shawn smiled and he pumped into her wet heat, her hips meeting his rhythm.

"Thats it baby, work it..feels so good." he gently encouraged her movements.

His words heated her even more and her hips moved faster.

"Whats do you want Paxton, harder, faster?" he asked kissing her as he slid deep in her once again.

"Yesssss!" She screamed needing release, needing to feel the mind splintering pleasure wash over her.

"Baby wants to cum." he said licking at her lips and then lowering his head to catch one hard nipple in his mouth. Her hands came up and held his head to her breasts even as his hips moved harder and faster against her.

Her hips rose off the bed to meet his hard thrusts.

"Thats it baby, cum for me," He said releasing her nipple and looking into her eyes.

She felt like his eyes could gaze right through her soul.

He felt her muscles clamp down on him and spasm as she came.

"Shawn!" She screamed for the second time that night.

He thrust wildly as she climaxed, his own release upon him.

"God yess Paxton." He groaned as he shot his release deep inside her. There body's kept moving as if they couldn't get enough.

Paxton wrapped her arms around him and held on as he thrust into her, never wanting to let him go.

"Yes..Baby doll, your so hot." He whispered as his body slowed and he came to rest his head on her chest.

He laid there for several minute before he became aware that she was crying. He looked up and saw the silent tears streaking her face.

"Paxton, did I hurt you." he asked even as his body was still in hers, still connected.

"No." She whispered.

"Whats wrong." He asked trying to pull out of her, but she held him tight.

How could she tell him, that is reality this was her first time with a man, the first time she had trusted someone with her body, that he had took ugly memories and replaced them with a beautiful memories of what passion was really about. She couldn't.

"Nothing, you just made me feel so good, thats all."

He smiled. "Well that don't call me Sexy Boy for no reason."

She laughed then and reached up to kiss him.

"Are you going to let me up, or are you going to hold my dick hostage all night, not that I'm complaining mind you?" He said smiling down at her.

She flushed at his words, but she smiled too.

"I haven't decided yet."

Shawn smiled and rolled them over to where she was resting on top of him.

"Okay Baby, you lay there and think about it." He said his hands stroking her back.

She lay there wrapped in his arms, there body's still one and wondered how in the hell she was going to walk away from him. She hadn't asked for promises and she wouldn't. Shawn was a womanizer, he wasn't going to give up his ways for hers. She had heard enough stories about his exploits on fan sites.

She sighed and put that out of her mind. She would just enjoy tonight and put tomorrow out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning slight sexual content and some laugauge. _

_Thanks to _**Sharnhorst** ,**chicoberia** ,**tanya2byour21,bunnychica9**,**Perfect Imperfections** , ChainGangQueen4Life,and**Sandra Moore7474,** for the great reviews.

Paxton opened her eyes and smiled. Sleep or what she had of it, about a hour at most. She tried to move but she was still in the tight embrace of Shawn.

She blushed as she thought of what he had done to her. Three times no less.

"Morning Paxton."

Paxton lifted her head to get caught in that unnerving stare of his.

"Morning." She said snuggling back down against his chest.

Shawn grinned, that was fine, she could stay wrapped in his arms all day if she wanted to.

"I have to get up soon, check into my room and get over to the arena." She said.

"Its eleven now, how about a shower and then we can order something to eat?" Shawn asked.

"Not sure if I'm ready to move just yet."

Shawn pulled her up close to him and gave her a long lingering kiss which left her breathless.

"Come on, go take a shower with me and I'll let you have another kiss."

"Pretty full of yourself huh, maybe I don't want another kiss." She said staring into his eyes.

"Don't try to delude yourself sweetheart, your dieing for more of The Heart Break Kid." he said teasing her.

Paxton laughed and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're full of shit, but your cute." She said rolling over and wrapping a sheet around her body.

"Oh hell no." Shawn said and grabbed the sheet pulling off.

"Hey give it back." She said grabbing for it.

Shawn laughed and pulled her back in the bed and rolled on top of her.

"Don't even think about hiding that beautiful body from me." He said and his hands ran down her stomach.

He bent his head and licked her lips and then settled there for a long lingering kiss that left her breathless.

"Yea right you didn't want another kiss." Shawn said smiling.

"Shawn I have to get going." Paxton said trying to sound convincing.

"You don't want to." He said planting small kisses on her face.

"Well no I don't, but I have to."

Shawn rolled off her and lay back on the bed.

"Will you at least take a shower with me?" He asked pouting.

Paxton rolled her eyes.

"You're too old to pout." She said trying not to laugh.

"Not if it works." Shawn said smiling.

"Oh okay..but we cant do..ya know any of that stuff." she said blushing.

"What stuff do you mean?" he asked trying to look innocent.

"You Know." She said getting off the bed.

"Enlighten me." He said enjoying watching the red blush spread over her naked body.

Paxton stomped her foot and glared at him. She didn't realize what a sexy picture she made standing there naked in front of him.

"Temper temper."

"Shawn Michaels you are impossible." She said walking off to get her clothes.

Shawn jumped up and walked over and put his arms around her.

"No stuff like, me lifting you against the shower wall and sliding inside you and making you scream, that the stuff your talking about?" Shawn whispered in her ear.

Paxton leaned back against him and sighed. What kind of power did he have over her.

"Yea that stuff." She said.

Shawn kissed her cheek and took her hand leading her into the bathroom.

"I'll be good if your promise we can do the shower thing later?" he asked.

Paxton looked up at him staring into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Okay." She said.

Shawn grinned and turned on the shower and lifted her in and climbed in behind her.

He was as good as his word. He lathered her up and washed her from head to toe, but that was it. He didn't try anything. She was almost disappointed he had kept his word.

"Okay..you're all done." He said kissing her nose.

Paxton got out and dried off and combed out her hair. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top and sat on the bed to wait for him.

She about fell off the bed when he came out buck naked.

Shawn grinned at the look on her face.

"Put some clothes on." She said looking down at the floor.

"Baby don't you like the way I look?" Shawn asked.

Paxton shook her head..He was nuts.

Shawn took mercy on her blood red face and pulled on a pair of sweats and came to sit on the bed beside her.

"Hey you..look at me." Shawn said lifting her head with his warm hand.

She stared into his warm blue eyes that were filled with affection.

He kissed her gently and sweetly on the lips.

"You're amazing...will you please let me take you out or in..or whatever the hell as long as were doing it together?" he asked.

Paxton leaned forward and kissed him back.

"yes." She said.

"Good." Shawn said.

"I really have to go."

"I know, I'll see you later today." He said letting her go.

Paxton got up and grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

She turned back to look at him.

"Thank You." She said.

"Anytime you need somewhere to crash, you got one." Shawn said.

"Well for that too, but that wasn't what I was talking about." She said.

"What then?"

How could she tell him, that he made her first time really being with a man special, that he had showed her what sex was supposed to be like and how wonderful it could be. He had broke down a wall she had built eight years ago.

"I cant explain, not now, maybe someday I'll tell you." She said and left.

Shawn sighed and lay back on the bed. Paxton was like one of those five thousand piece puzzles. Hard to work ,hard to figure out, just when you thought you had it, you realized you put a piece in the wrong place. But on the satisfaction when you got it completed .

* * *

Paxton went to the desk and asked about her room. 

"Name miss?" the clerk asked.

"Paxton Batista." She said.

"Paxton Hi,"

She turned to see a woman with long black hair and shining brown eyes smiling at her.

"Hey there..I'm Kali Nash..I work for your brother Dave. He had me reserve the room for you." She said.

"Hey there, Dave sings your praises all the time." Paxton said shaking Kali's hand.

"I came in a day early..but they didn't have a spare room last night." Paxton said taking the key card from the clerk.

"Oh dear..I wish I had known, where did you stay?" Kali asked looking worried.

"Hey girl, hold up."

"Hey Chessy." Kali said.

"Hey."

"Paxton..This is Chessy Hall, Chessy this is Paxton Batista." Kali said introducing them.

"Hey there Chessy, nice to meet you." Paxton said.

"Same here." Chessy said.

"Paxton got in yesterday and didn't have a room..I hope you didn't have to sleep in the lobby?" Kali said.

"Noo I found a place to crash." Paxton said red creeping up her neck.

Chessy noticed the blush.

"So where did you crash?" She asked.

"Umm well I met Shawn Michaels at the airport yesterday. I sort of crashed into him, he let me stay in his room." Paxton said.

Chessy grinned. She bet ten to one that blush meant a little something something went on.

"So what do you think about Shawn?" Chessy asked.

Kali grinned.

Chessy was up to her matchmaking again.

"He's real nice." Paxton said as pictures of his naked body ran through her mind.

"Uhh Paxton..you are blood red." Chessy said laughing.

Paxton and Kali started laughing.

"Well the man is hot." Paxton said grinning.

Chessy smiled she liked Paxton, she was friendly and had a sense of humor.

"Look I would appreciate, if you didn't mention to Dave I spent the night in Shawn's room, he would have a cow." Paxton said.

"Your secret is safe with me." Chessy said.

"With me too." Kali said grinning.

"Hey what time do you get lunch?" Kali asked.

"Around six o'clock."

"Great meet me and Chessy in the cafeteria at the arena for lunch?"

"Okay..I will thanks, by the way, do you know if my brother is here yet?" Paxton asked.

"Yep, he's in the gym with our husbands." Kali said.

"Wait a minute..Hall, Nash..you two married to the Outsiders?" Paxton asked.

Both girls grinned.

"Yes." They said at the same time laughing.

Paxton laughed.

"I'll see you two later..I'm going to surprise big brother." Paxton said.

"Well what do you think, she's perfect for Shawn, and if I'm not mistaken, something is already going on there." Chessy said.

"She's really nice.. I think you're right..but Dave might not like it." Kali said.

"Hmm we'll see." Chessy said.

* * *

Paxton walked in the gym and looked around. She seen Dave running on a treadmill. She smiled, it had been so long since she had seen him. 

"DAVY!" she yelled across the gym.

Dave looked up and broke out in a huge smile.

He turned off the treadmill and jumped off.

Paxton ran across the gym in two seconds flat and jumped in his waiting arms.

"Baby girl..I missed you." He said spinning her around in his big arms.

"I missed you to Davy." She said tears filling her eyes.

"Ahh Baby..its so good to have you back, you're not getting out of my site again." He said hugging her.

Dave pulled her over to a bench to sit down and pulled her on his lap.

"God Davy..I'm like a grown up here..I'm to big for this shit." She said laughing.

"Yea whatever brat." He said kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her.

Paxton leaned against him and into the hug. God it was good to be home, home was where ever Dave was. He had always been her shelter from the world.

* * *

Shawn had chosen a few seconds earlier to walk in the gym. He stopped short. There was Paxton, sitting on Dave's lap, hugging him and he was kissing her. 

Anger washed over him and hurt. He had thought she was special, different. But its looks like she was just another ring rat..going from wrestler to wrestler.

He turned and slammed out of the gym

* * *

"Hey Davy..Introduce us to this sweet thing" 

"Cut the Davy crap, Only Pax calls me that." Dave growled.

Paxton laughed and jumped up.

"I'm Paxton." She said holding out her hand to Scott.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"I just met your wife, she is really nice." Paxton said.

"Yea.. I kinda like her myself." He said grinning.

Just then Kevin walked over.

"Hey Sweetheart, I'm Kevin."

She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"I cant believe as pretty as you are, this big ugly thing over here is your brother." Kevin said laughing.

"Up yours Nash." Dave said.

Paxton laughed. "Yep..He claims me anyway." She said.

"When did you get in?" Dave asked.

"Umm last night." She said.

"Last night..where the hell did you stay?" he bellowed.

Paxton rolled her eyes.

"In the lobby." She lied.

"Paxton Elizabeth, what the hell were you thinking?" He said.

"Davy..I'm not two here..I been sleeping in a desert with missiles flyng over my head night and day for fifteen months..I think I can deal with a hotel lobby." She snapped.

Kevin and Scott looked at each other and grinned. This one was spunky..The girls would love her.

Dave sighed. She always had to be so stubborn.

"Next time call me..I would have arranged with you to stay with one of the diva's."

"Oh yeah..I'm so sure that would have been loads of fun..I was great where I was at." She said thinking about Shawn.

Dave's eyes narrowed as he seen the blush creep up her neck.

She was hiding something, he could smell it. He had been her parent for too long. He noticed the way she was avoiding looking at him.

"I'm meeting Chessy and Kali For lunch." She said changing the subject.

Dave nodded. He was going to find out what she was hiding.

"So have you met any of the wrestlers?" Kevin asked.

"Umm Yea..I met Mark..He's really nice." She said.

Scott and Kevin laughed.

"Who grumpy ass..Nice?" Scott said laughing

"Well he was nice to me...You know Shawn said the same thing." Paxton said and then realized she had slipped.

"Shawn?" Dave asked.

"Yea I met him at the airport yesterday and he gave me a ride to the hotel." She said trying to sound casual.

Kevin and Scott seen the same pink tinge her cheeks. Something was up and they just would bet Chessy knew what was going on.

"A ride huh?" Dave said.

"Yes Davy, a ride, in his rental, not a date, not sex, just a ride." She said losing patience with him.

"Watch it Pax..I just asked you a question." Dave said.

Paxton sighed. She loved Dave to death, but this was one of the reasons she joined the army. He refused to let her be a grown up. He treated her like a baby.

She looked up at Dave and smiled.

"I love you Davy, but you are such a pain in the ass." She said leaning over to hug him.

"I gotta run..I'm gonna grab a bite and head over to the arena." She said.

"Come get me, and I'll take you over." Dave called after her.

"She seems like a great girl Dave." Scott said.

"She is..Just stubborn as a mule." Dave said grinning.

"Uh yea wonder who she gets that from?" Kevin said laughing.

* * *

Paxton went into the hotel restaurant and ordered a small pizza. 

"Hey again"

"Hey Kali."

"Do you need a ride over to the arena?" She asked.

"Yea that would be great." Paxton said.

"Great I'll meet you in the lobby in a hour."

"Okay Thanks." Paxton said.

Paxton devoured the pizza when it got there. A night of sex must really work up a appetite she thought smiling.

She couldn't wait to see Shawn again. She would track him down on her break today at work.

* * *

Scott walked in his room to find Chessy playing with Misha. 

"Hey Uncle Scott." Misha called from the floor.

"Hey baby." He said bending down to kiss her.

"Wheres mine?" Chessy asked smiling.

Scott captured her lips and kissed her.

"Misha can you play by yourself for a minute? I need to talk to Chessy." He said.

"Okay." Misha said happily playing with her Barbies.

"Whats up with Paxton and Shawn?" He asked.

"How would I know, I just met the girl a hour ago." She said.

"She did tell me Shawn gave her a ride over form the airport." Chessy said.

"She just turned red when she started talking about him, I'm pretty sure Dave noticed too." He said.

"Well shes grown, Dave needs to butt out, maybe she has a crush on Shawn or something, Shawn could do a lot worse, shes cute..seems real sweet." Chessy said.

"Yea you're right, just figured you would have some kind of plan in action by now." he said grinning.

"Maybe I do, maybe i don't." She said grinning.

Scott laughed. "Round two of Matchmaking 101." he said.

* * *

Paxton looked up when her supervisor came by. 

"Take a break Pax..you're doing great by the way." He said.

"Thanks." She said and got up from the computer and stretched.

She walked out of the area where all the camera and computer trailers were set up and entered the main arena.

All the twist and turns she didn't have a clue how she was going to find Shawn.

She walked down a long hallway and as luck would have in ran into Chessy.

"Hey Chessy." She called.

"Hey." Chessy said waving at her. She had a cute little girl with her.

Paxton walked over to them and bent down on Misha's level.

"Hey there..whats your name?" Paxton asked.

"Misha Nash." She said smiling at Paxton.

"Oh you must be Kali and Kevin's little girl." Paxton said.

"Misha this Is Paxton Batista..Dave's sister." Chessy said.

"Wow your Uncle Dave's sister..does that make you my Aunt..I love your name." Misha said in rush of words.

Paxton smiled.

"Yep Davy is my big brother..and I would love to be your aunt if ya want me too..and Thank you." She said.

"Can I call him Uncle Davy too?" Misha asked.

"Yea he loves the name Davy." Paxton said laughing.

Paxton stood up.

"Could you tell me how to find Shawn's dressing room?" She asked Chessy.

"Sure." Chessy gave her directions.

"I'll be down shortly myself..Kali asked me to drop off something for him." Chessy said.

"Okay..then I will probably see you in a few minutes. Misha it was nice meeting you." She said waving at the little girl.

Paxton knocked on Shawn's dressing room door.

"Come in." Shawn shouted still in a crappy mood.

"Hey." She said as she opened the door to find him laying on his couch.

Shawn glared at her.

Paxton frowned he didn't look to happy to see her. She stood in the doorway unsure of what to say.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Whats wrong..well lets see...we spend the night together and not 15 minutes after you leave me I find you climbing all over another guy..I seen you and Dave in the gym..who are you going to fuck next..Mark, you were sure drooling over him" Shawn said.

Paxton thought about telling him Dave was her brother, but if this is the kind of guy he was jumping to conclusions and saying hateful hurtful things, fuck him she didn't need it.

Shawn seen the swift look of hurt in her eyes. He desperately wanted her to give him some sane explanation.

Instead she turned and walked out the door and ran into Chessy.

Chessy had been standing there and caught the conversation.

"Paxton..tell him." Chessy said.

"Fuck him." Paxton said and rushed off.

Chessy marched into Shawn's dressing room slamming the door. She walked up to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"OWWW What the fuck was that for?" Shawn asked rubbing his head.

"You're a real dick Shawn..Dave is her fucking brother, you idiot."

Shawn felt like a idiot. He couldn't believe he had jumped to conclusions like that. He had been so eaten up with jealousy when he had seen them, he didn't stop to think.

"Well get up and go find her and apologize." Chessy said.

"No." He said.

"No? You just hurt a very nice girl, whats wrong with you?"

"Yes and I would hurt her again too..Chessy I'm not the settling down type, its better this way. She need some nice guy. I like women, lots of women. Paxton deserves something more." He said.

"You big bitch, you're scared, scared of what you're feeling for her, so you're taking the cowards way out and running scared.

"Whatever Chessy." He said.

Chessy turned around and left. She loved Shawn but she didn't understand how he could be such a ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to **ChainGangQueen4Life** ,**BatistaLover619** ,**Sharnhorst** ,**chicoberia** and tanya2byour21 for the reviews.

"God whats wrong with him?"

"Chessy I been there done that..He's scared and you pressuring him to admit to feelings he's not ready for is not going to help." Scott said.

"I guess." She said.

Scott leaned over and kissed her.

"Hey if I can turn over a new leaf anyone can, right?" he said.

"Yea..But listen not one word of this to Dave."

"Don't worry, Dave would pound Shawn flat, I'm not saying anything." He said.

"Now you stop worrying about all this, let Shawn handle his own love life..Okay?"

"Alright." Chessy said.

"I gotta go..I 'm meeting Kali and Paxton for lunch."

She kissed Scott and headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

Kali waved to Paxton. 

"Hey let me grab something to eat and I'll be right over." Paxton said.

Kali munched at her salad. Chessy had told her what happened. Shawn was such a nice guy she just didn't understand it.

Paxton had grabbed a sandwich and coffee.

"Hey..hows your first day going?" Kali asked.

"Work is great I love it."

"What about everything else?" Kali asked.

"Truthfully I'm hurt, but I'll get over it." Paxton said looking down at her sandwich.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late." Chessy said.

She had a hot dog and fries and quickly set down.

"Paxton I been thinking, you know what you need girl, get yourself out there and date. You been in the army what? Six years..not much dating I bet." Chessy said.

"Well true, they kinda look down on that when you're deployed even though it goes on, but no, truthfully I have never dated." Paxton said.

Chessy's mouth fell open it was worse than she thought, that bastard had taken her virginity and then treated her like this.

Paxton seen the look on her face.

She didn't like talking about what happened so long ago, but she didn't want Chessy and Kali thinking Shawn had did something worse than he really did either.

"Look its not like that..I wasn't a virgin technically..I was raped when I was seventeen...I just wasn't all that interested in men or dating and then I went in the army and well there was never time for a relationship." Paxton said.

"Pax I'm so sorry." Kali said.

"Me too." Chessy said reaching across to take her hand.

"Well it was horrible, but it was along time ago and thanks to Dave and a lot of therapy..I'm better..I moved past it. But I guess thats why what Shawn said hurt me so bad. He is the first guy I ever let touch me like that and it meant something to me, I had hoped it meant something to him too." She said.

Chessy was angry. Shawn had hurt her and looks like Paxton had been through enough.

"Well its about time you got out there, Girl you look hot..you been getting looks from guys in here since you walked in. Guys will be asking you out, say yes, we'll go shopping for some hot clothes with you. We'll be in in Raleigh tomorrow, they got some great places to shop." Chessy said smiling.

Paxton looked at her.

"You really think anyone would ask me out?"

"Pax have you not ever looked in the mirror, you're gorgeous." Chessy said.

"You are Pax, you look better than most of these Diva's around here." Kali said.

"Well I guess its about time, I start living a life..thats what I came here for, to start over so to speak." Paxton said catching there enthusiasm.

"Great..it will be fun." Chessy said. "Okay all the guys are going to be at the bar in the hotel after the show, most of them anyway..We'll meet up there say midnight and me and Kali will introduce you to all the hot guys." Chessy said grinning.

Paxton smiled. She was going to like it here, you couldn't stay depressed around Chessy and Kali.

* * *

Paxton looked at the monitor she was working on and groaned. It was Shawn and he was dancing his way down to the ring and he looked hot as hell. 

She sniffed as she remembered his promise to dance for her. She had to stop moping over him. Chessy was right, there were other guys out there. She was going to start having fun.

* * *

Paxton found Chessy and Kali waiting at her hotel room door. 

"We're going to help you get dressed." they said smiling.

Paxton laughed.

"We got a flight out at ten in the morning..we'll all feel like shit in the morning." Chessy said laughing.

Paxton opened her door and they filed in her room.

"Do you have any skirts?" Chessy asked plopping on the bed.

"Nope, just jeans and cargo's." Paxton said.

"Pax we are doing serious shopping tomorrow." Kali said laughing.

"Okay..low rise tight jeans." Chessy asked hopefully.

Paxton laughed and pulled out a pair.

"Okay sexy top is a must."

Paxton got a black silky spaghetti strap top out.

"Thats the ticket..now go get dressed, we got work to do." Chessy said.

When Paxton came out they both whistled. "Pax your hiding all your assets under those baggy pants. The top showed enough of her flat belly to be sexy as hell.

Paxton blushed she never thought of herself as sexy.

"Alright lets go." Chessy said.

* * *

They walked into the bar and it was filled with wrestlers and crew. 

"Jeff." Chessy yelled. He was standing with a group that included Randy Orton, his brother Matt, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin.

"Hey Chessy Kali." He said as his eyes ran over Paxton.

"Hey I wanted to introduce Paxton to everyone, shes new her, her first day and all." Chessy said.

"Hello Paxton." Jeff said taking her hand.

"Call me Pax." She said.

"Welcome." Said Matt.

The guys were staring at her and she blushed.

Jeff was taken with her sweet looks.

"Pax would you dance with me." He asked,

"Sure." She said taking his hand.

"Hey I'm next ." Shelton called out.

"Man she is beautiful." Matt said to Chessy.

"Yea she is..she has been in the army for a while and hasn't done much dating." Chessy said.

"Well I have a feeling thats going to change." Mat said grinning.

Shawn walked into the bar wanting a beer. He figured he would get drunk and go to his room and pass out, then maybe he could get Paxton's sweet face out of his head.

He sat at the bar and turned with his drink to look around. He about spit his beer out. Paxton was dancing with Matt Hardy. The song Candy Shop was playing and her body was slowly gyrating to the music and Matt was all up on her.

He had to suppress himself from going and killing Matt.

"Oh hey Shawn..Whats up?" Chessy asked.

She asked the bartender for another coke and leaned there beside Shawn.

"Chessy." He said.

"You look a little stressed." She said innocently.

"I'm fine." He snapped ordering a second beer.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked.

"Oh just a girls night out kinda thing..The boys are with Misha and Me and Kali and Paxton are just relaxing a little." She said.

"Yea she looks relaxed." Shawn muttered as he watched Charlie Haas pulled her in his arms for a slow dance.

"What was that?" Chessy asked.

"Nothing." He said downing the beer.

"Oh look theres a whole group of Ring Rats eyeballing you..I bet they would give anything for one glorious night with HBK...Looks like its your lucky night." She said smiling.

"You know..Scott need to bust your tail every night before he puts you to bed, just to keep up with all the bratty shit you do." He snapped.

"I Have no clue what you mean." She said taking her coke and walking off.

Shawn drank another beer and watched Paxton having the time of her life.

That could be me he thought, if he hadn't been such a damn idiot.

He drank two more beers and decided he had seen enough and headed up to his room.

Chessy laughed.

"Did you see Shawn's face, he is eat up with it." She told Kali.

"Yea I could see that..How long do you think it will take before he cracks and begs Paxton to give him another chance." Kali asked.

"Hmm well he is pretty stubborn, could be a while, we'll see." She said grinning.

* * *

Paxton made her way up to her room. She was tired but she had a great time, maybe Chessy was right, she needed to get out there and start having fun. 

"Pax"

She turned and found Jeff behind her.

"Hey I was wondering if maybe...you want to set with me on the flight tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure." She said. She liked Jeff he was very sweet.

"Great..I'll give you a ride to the airport..I'll meet you in the lobby at eight thirty." He said.

"Okay..Night." She said.

"Goodnight." Jeff said and went back down the hell.  
"Pax its after two in the morning..where have you been?"

"Hey Davy and good morning to you too." She said getting her key card out.

"Don't be smart I was worried." He said crossing his arms.

"Davy listen..I been on my own for a long time now..I am grown..okay?" She said turning to face him.

"Pax I worry about you..I cant help it." He said.

Paxton hugged him.

"I know you do..but really you need to realize I'm not a little girl anymore..I was just hanging out with Chessy and Kali."

Dave nodded. "okay..sorry if I sounded bossy." He said grinning.

Paxton smiled, she could never stay angry with him.

"Night Davy." She said.

"Night."

Paxton went in her room and got ready for bed. Her first day at WWE had been great and awful at the same time. She lay in bed and couldn't help but think of Shawn. She just wanted to cry, but she didn't. She might be angry at him but she was still grateful for the beautiful way he had made love to her. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with dreams of Shawn dancing through her mind.

* * *

The flight to Raleigh was fun. 

Paxton and Jeff had compared the songs on their i pods and listened to music together. The only downside was that Shawn was sitting a row ahead and to the left. She would keep glancing over and staring at him. She couldn't help it. He was so handsome. He had his long hair in a pony tail and shades on and it looked like he hadn't shaved today. Why did he have to be so sexy?

"You got it bad huh?" Jeff asked.

She blushed and looked at Jeff.

"Sorry." She said.

"Hey no need to be sorry, you cant help how you feel, beside we can still be friends right?" He asked grinning.

"Yea..I would like that." Paxton said.

"He's not nearly good enough for you." Jeff said.

"Maybe not, but like you say I cant change the way I feel."

* * *

Mark walked over and sat down beside Shawn. 

"Okay asshole, what did you do to that little girl?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Shawn said trying to ignore Mark.

"Oh yea..the last time I seen you two, you were following her around like a lovesick puppy. Now you're here she sitting with Jeff and she keeps looking over here at you and looks like she wants to cry." Mark said.

"Look Mark..it was just a thing..you know how I am..Love the ladies and leave them wanting more..thats it..no strings." Shawn said.

Mark had the desire to smack Shawn. But he didn't.

"Oh..so if I was to say want to take her out..no hard feelings?" Mark asked.

Shawn had to bite his lip to keep from yelling at Mark. He closed his eyes and counted to ten to himself.

"None..She's not my problem." Shawn said after a minute.

"Good." Mark said smiling.

Shawn was in severe denial, lets see how long it lasted.

* * *

Paxton flopped back in the bed. It had been a long day. Kali and Chessy had took her shopping after they had arrived in Raleigh. She had plenty of sexy clothes as Chessy called them. When she had got back she had dinner with Dave. 

Then she had went out to have drinks with Randy Orton.

Paxton smiled. He was a nice guy and a great dancer. But he wasn't Shawn. That was the problem. There were plenty of nice guys around but none of them made her feel the way Shawn did.

She did however have a date to meet Mark for breakfast. Mark was a different story. He was hot. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be looking at him like he was a nice safe date. She found him very attractive. Maybe he could get Shawn out of her mind.

She sat up straight as she heard a knock at the door.

Who the hell would be coming by this late she wondered.

She got up and looked out the peephole. It was Shawn what was he doing here. She swallowed hard and looked down at herself. She had simple white spaghetti strapped nightgown. She supposed she looked decent enough.

Shawn about bit his tongue off when she opened the door. God she looked hot. He wanted to strip off the gown and throw her on the bed.

Finally he met her eyes.

She looked at him. Did he have to look so good. He had on a white t-shirt and tight blue jeans, his hair was loose and he had shades on. Damn she thought. All she wanted was to drag him in the room and make love with him.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday..I was a real jerk. I jumped to some dumb conclusions, I know I said some hurtful things to you, I'm very sorry." Shawn said.

Paxton looked at him. She could see he was sincere and that he meant it. Yes he had hurt her, but no one was perfect.

Shawn had decided earlier today, he owed her a apology. He didn't go around hurting people on purpose. He would still stay away from her, but he at the very least owed her an apology.

"Thank you...I accept your apology." Paxton said.

"Good Thanks..I'll see you around." he said and turned and left.

Paxton shut the door confused. That was it. She figured he would ask her out or something.

She laid back down and pulled the covers around her. She wished she had pulled him in the room now, she remembered how good it felt to lay in his arms.

"Stop it Pax." She said out loud.

She had to get him off her mind. It was obvious now, the night they shared was a one time thing. She needed to move on.

* * *

Paxton was up at five am. Six years of being up at the crack of dawn for PT (physical training) was hard to break. She figured she might as well keep in the habit of running every morning to stay in shape. She threw on some shorts and a tank top and laced up her running shoes. Paxton pinned her curly hair on top of her head with a clip and grabbed her key card, sliding it in her back pocket. 

She walked through the lobby, not many people stirring this early.

"Where are you headed this early?"

She looked up surprised to Shawn out and about this early.

"Running." She said as she looked at him.

He looked like he hadn't had much sleep. Black jeans and a black t-shirt and his long locks pulled back in a pony tail..He looked good even with bloodshot eyes.

"Thinks its safe to be running around by yourself this early?"

"I'll be fine." She said and opened the lobby door and took off running.

Shawn caught his breath as he watched her take off running. She was beautiful. He wanted her, but he didn't want everything that would come along with her.

"Shawn."

He turned to find Dave standing behind him.

"Mind telling me whats going on between you and my baby sister?" Dave asked.

"Dave if you haven't noticed, your sister is not a baby. Theres nothing going on, we're acquaintances, but if there was it wouldn't be any of your business." Shawn said starting to walk off.

Dave followed behind him.

"She's my sister, no matter how old she is. You stay away from her. I know you Shawn a different woman in your bed in each town. My sister is not some plaything for you." Dave said.

Shawn rounded on him.

"Listen to me Dave..I know Paxton is not some notch on any mans bedpost okay, you don't have to tell me that. Mind your own business." Shawn said and stalked off.

Dave watched him walk away. He was definitely going to keep a eye on this situation. The last thing Paxton needed was to fall for someone like Shawn, who saw women as a sport.

Shawn went outside to set on a bench out front and sipped at his coffee.

Dave was right and he didn't blame him for worrying about Paxton. If he were in Dave's shoes he would be the same way. He looked at his watch, she had been gone forty minutes. How the hell long did she run. Shawn breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her coming up the side of the hotel.

She stopped beside him and did some stretching which made him want to die right there.

He felt his jeans get even tighter in the front. God did she know the affect she had on him.

He pulled his shades down a little on his nose and watched her.

Paxton sat down beside him.

"What ya doing out here?" Paxton asked.

Shawn looked at her. Her curly hair had escaped from the clip and was framing her beautiful flushed face. He had the desire to pull her on his lap and spend the next several moments kissing her senseless and maybe counting those adorable freckles sprinkled liberally across her nose and cheeks.

Paxton seen the desire in his eyes and looked down away from his gaze.

"Wanted to make sure you got back safe." he said and stood up.

She wanted to snap off that she didn't need a keeper or a watch guard, but somehow it made her feel good to know he cared at least a little.

"Surprised Dave isn't out here waiting with you." She said.

"Me to." he said chuckling.

"See you later." he said and strolled off.

Paxton sighed, that man was confusing as hell.

She looked at the time and jumped up. She had to get moving, she was having breakfast with Mark in a little over a hour.


	5. Chapter 5

_Takerslady..Sorry about the confusion about the whole army thing..She signed up for 6 years and her 6 years were up..I didnt use the word discharged, but I should have..She didnt re-inlist and opted to leave when her 6 years were up. I confuse myself sometimes.lol._

Paxton smiled and waved at Mark.

He stood up and held out the chair for her.

"You look beautiful this morning." Mark said.

"Thanks."

They ordered their breakfast and drank coffee.

Mark asked her about her time in the army and they spent the next hour chatting and getting to know each other.

"You're easy to talk to." Paxton said smiling up at him.

"Well I like to think I am, a lot of people are put off my my wrestling persona, but then thats not the real me." he said.

"I can see that, the real you, is a sweetheart." She said smiling.

Mark could see why Shawn liked this little girl, she was a strong vibrant woman, but there was a air of sweetness and innocence about her.

"So you want to tell me what happened between you and Shawn?" He asked.

"Just a misunderstanding." She said biting her lip.

"Do I need to go kick his head in or anything?" Mark asked.

"No." She said laughing.

"Tell me." he said.

Paxton sighed. Looks like she was going to end with lots of big brothers just like Dave.

"He saw me in the gym with Dave the other day, and he didn't know Dave was my brother and he just assumed that I had something going with Dave. He was angry and said a few things that hurt my feelings."

Mark frowned, that wasn't like Shawn to jump to conclusions like that.

"He's a idiot." Mark said.

"He did apologize last night." Paxton said.

"So did you two kiss and make up?" Mark asked.

"Not exactly..I men he acts like he is not really interested anymore. I don't know." She said. Shawn had her really confused.

"He's being a chicken shit. Shawn is scared of a real relationship, not that I have any room to talk. I been divorced three times and I'll remain single. But I'm upfront about it. Shawn is the same way. You're not the type of girl to settle for that and he knows it." Mark said.

"Well its good to know, its not something wrong with me." Paxton said looking down.

"Believe me, any guy would be happy to have you, there not a damn thing wrong with you, little girl."

Paxton grinned at him.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"Look there are plenty of nice guys that work for the company, that would treat you like a queen. Date a little and get Shawn off your mind." He said.

"I wish it were that easy."

Mark wished there was something he could do to make her feel better. But Shawn was a stubborn one.

"Well Pax, you can hang out with me, I'll keep that old dog off your mind." Mark said winking at her.

Paxton laughed.

"Didn't you just say, you weren't looking for a permanent woman either?" She asked.

"I'm not..but you cant have to many friends and I'll show you a good time huh?" he said smiling.

"Deal." She said smiling back.

"Good...we'll be laid over here for a couple of days..come dancing with me tonight."

"Alright." She said.

Mark got up and pulled her chair out for her.

He kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight around eight." he said.

"Okay."

Shawn felt like some kind of stalker following her around, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stand to look , but he couldn't look away.

He watched from his table and his hands were balled into fist. Mark was moving in on her. He knew it. That old bastard, Mark was a bigger whore than he was, he had better not try to take her to bed. He would just use her and then when he was done cast her aside. Shawn wasn't judging, hell he was the same way, which was the reason he wasn't going to see Paxton anymore, she deserved better and the hell if he was going to let Mark use her.

* * *

Paxton had spent the day with Dave. That was the nice thing about working for WWE. They had down time in between shows. They had a house show in Charlotte tomorrow. Jeff was driving down and had offered her a ride."So I hear you're riding down with Matt and Jeff in the morning" Dave said. 

"Yea and before you ask..their just friends." She said grinning.

"Sorry I know I'm a little overprotective..Cant help it."

"Yea yea." She said laughing.

"Whats up with you and Mark?"

"Friends."

"Okay I get the message. But seriously..is there anything going on between you and Shawn?"

Paxton sighed and sat down beside Dave.

"Davy..I really like him, but Shawn isn't looking for a serious relationship and I'm not looking to be any mans plaything. So stop worrying."

"Now what about you, why aren't you dating? I see all these hot chics holding up signs in the audience..half the diva's around here have the hots for you." Paxton said grinning.

"Just haven't found the right girl yet..I'll know when I find her." Dave said.

"Hell you aren't even looking. Maybe I'll have to look for you." she said teasing him.

"Don't even think about it..I can find my own dates thank you." Dave said grinning at her.

"We'll see, I gotta run..I'm meeting Chessy and Kali for lunch."

"Okay..see you later." Dave said. He watched her run off. He was glad she was making friends and settling in. Now if she would just stay away from Shawn.

* * *

Paxton laughed as she heard a sharp whistle. 

Kevin and Scott waved her over to their table.

"Well hey there sweet thing..don't you look good today." Scott said.

Paxton blushed.

"Sit down the girls will be here soon."

"Wheres Misha toady?" Paxton asked.

'"She is hanging out with Uncle Shawn today..they went to Chucky Cheese." Kevin said grinning.

"I'm sure she will have a blast." Paxton said.

"Yea..she loves that place."

"Well here comes the girls..Have fun..we're going to run a card game in the bar..see you later." Scott said.

Paxton watched them kiss their wives and head off.

"Hey Pax..you're looking hot today." Chessy said grinning.

"Yea you do...How many dates you got lined up?" Kali asked.

"Just one, with Mark." She said grinning.

"Ohh the Big Dog..well have fun..he is a great guy, you'll have a blast." Kali said.

"We'll were just friends..I mean theres nothing between us." Paxton said.

"Well he looks good, and he is lots of fun, you'll have a good time." Chessy said.

"Shawn apologized to me last night."

Chessy smiled. This was working faster than she thought.

"Well thats good..so where does that leave things." Kali asked.

"I don't know, it wasn't like he asked me out or anything."

"Well just put him out of your mind and worry about having fun." Chessy said.

"I'm going to try." Paxton said. It sounded easy but every time she saw him she thought of the night they had spent together.

Chessy knew the look, this girl was in love. She hoped Shawn came around sooner than later.

* * *

Mark met Chessy at the entrance to the hotel bar. 

"Damn little girl..you are looking good." he said smiling at her.

She had on a short black skirt and a red midriff top. Mark looked at her. She had a fine body too. Shawn must be nuts, the girl was crazy about him.

"Thanks..you look good too." She said.

"Well thank you Darlin"

Mark took her hand and they went and found a table.

Mark ordered a beer and so did she.

Paxton hardly ever drank..but she figured why not, it would help her loosen up a bit.

After two beers she was feeling pretty good. Mark smiled. She was a little tipsy, but hell that just made her even cuter.

"Lets dance Pax." he said getting up.

Paxton grinned and took his offered hand.

It was slow song and Mark took her in his arms.

"I'm a little short for you." She said grinning up at him.

"We'll manage." Mark said.

Shawn watched from the bar his blood boiling. He wanted to go rip Mark's arms off. He had watched as she drank two beers. Mark was probably getting her drunk. His eyes narrowed as he watched her laugh at something Mark said. Dammit that should be him out there holding her.

"Hey man"

Shawn nodded at John Cena as he sat beside him at the bar.

"Thats a sweet little honey Mark's got huh?" John asked.

"What do you know about her?" Shawn snapped.

"Chill man..all the guys have noticed her. She's a beauty..real nice too, not like some of these girls around here. I got a date with her myself, when we get into Philadelphia next week, shes booked up till then. We're going to have dinner, maybe a movie." John said grinning.

"She agreed to go out with You?" Shawn asked unbelieving.

Yea with me..Some girls do think I'm hot you know." John said smirking.

He could see he was going to have to talk to Paxton at some point, her choice in dates were not the best.

Shawn paid his tab and got up and left.

* * *

Paxton met Jeff and Matt in the lobby at eight. 

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"Yea..give me your bags." Jeff said taking them from her.

"Paxton wait up a minute."

She turned to see Shawn heading toward her.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." she said.

She couldn't think straight when she looked at him. He looked so handsome. She could tell he just got out of the shower, his hair was still damp which caused it to wave up in curls on the ends.

He smelled so damn good.

"You just get out of the shower?" She asked looking up and getting caught in the steady gaze he had on her.

Shawn didn't expect her to ask that. He remembered his offer to shower with her again and his focus became hazy as he imagined exactly what the two of them would have done in the shower.

That was the thoughts on Paxton's mind too as she remembered his promise to make love to her in the shower.

"Uhh Yea." Shawn managed to get out.

Paxton leaned closer to him and he thought he was going to melt on the spot, what the hell was she up to.

She couldn't stop herself. She stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips shocking him.

She pulled back and looked in his eyes. "You should have called me..I have a outstanding offer to join you." Paxton said and then turned and left.

"What the fuck." he muttered and then noticed his dick was trying to bust a hole in his pants.

"Just fucking great." He mumbled.

"What the hell is she trying to do to me?" He said as he stalked off to his rental.

* * *

Paxton lay back on the couch eating Cheese puffs. 

"Okay now tell me exactly what you said." Chessy said.

Scott watched from across the room in amusement. The girls were like a bunch of clucking hens.

Kevin grinned.

"Poor Shawn don't stand a chance, does he?"

"Nope." Scott said laughing.

"Well I guess I just lost my mind, normally I wouldn't do something like that, but he looked so damn cute. I just kissed him." Paxton said.

"And what else?' Chessy asked.

Paxton looked over to where the guys were sitting pretending not to listen.

"Come here."

Chessy leaned over and Paxton whispered in her ear.

"I told him, next time he was going to shower, call me." She said blushing.

"Oh My God!' Chessy yelled and started giggling.

"You girls okay?" Scott asked.

"Uhh huh." They said at the the same time.

Kevin and Scott just laughed.

"You know you''ll just have to repeat this later when Kali gets off work." Kevin said.

Chessy just rolled her eyes.

"Oh Snap..I got to get to work." Paxton said jumping up.

"Damn my fingers are orange." She said laughing.

Chessy threw her a box of wet wipes.

"Pax, remember meet me at ringside on your break." Chessy said.

"Okay, but whats up?" She asked.

"Nothing, we're just going to watch the guys practice." She said.

"Okay see you later..By guys." She waved to the boys.

"Later Pax." They said.

"Chessy what are you up too?" Scott asked.

"Nothing..I gotta run." she gave Scott a quick kiss and left.

"How do you keep up with her?" Kevin asked grinning.

Scott shrugged. "You get used to it, besides she is never boring." He said laughing.

* * *

Chessy and Kali sat at ringside watching Scott and Kevin. 

"Do you ever get tired of looking at Kevin?" Chessy asked.

"No." Kali said laughing.

"I know, I feel the same about Scott." She said grinning.

"Hey guys." Paxton said flopping down beside them.

"Hey..I already filled Kali in on your little run in with Shawn." Chessy said.

"What I want to know is how did he react?" Kali asked.

"Well he seemed shocked, but I think he liked it cause..well.." Paxton stopped her face turning red.

"What come on girl tell us." Chessy said.

"Well I could tell he was turned on if ya know what I mean." She said giggling.

Kali and Chessy burst out laughing.

Shawn was heading down to the ring to get in some practice before his match when he heard the laughing.

"Great just what I need." He muttered under his breath.

Paxton stopped when she seen him. He had on his ring attire and no shirt.

Chessy slapped her on the back

"Breathe girl." She said laughing.

"Oh look..here comes Mark." Chessy said smiling.

Mark came over to them while Shawn jumped in the ring.

"Hey Pax." He said pulling her up and hugging her.

"Hi Mark." She said.

Shawn was staring a hole in Mark and Chessy cracked up.

Scott and Kevin watched Shawn fight to control his temper.

"Chessy is behind this, I would bet money on it." Scott whispered to Kevin.

"You'd win." Kevin said.

Mark talked to the girls for a minute and then jumped in the ring.

Mark enlisted Kevin to help him go over his moves for tonights match.

Shawn stood against the ropes just watching.

Paxton sighed. "He seems more interested in Mark, than in me."

"Aww that just cause he wants to bust Mark's head in." Chessy said and all three girls burst into laughter.

Shawn looked down at Paxton and the hard look left his face. He looked at the beautiful smile on her face.

"I got to get back to work." Paxton said.

"Okay..See ya later." Kali and Chessy said.

Paxton waved and started back to work. Shawn watched her leave. He had to get his mind off of her. He just didn't know how to do it.

* * *

Paxton tired to clear her head as she ran. It was hard to do though. All she could think about was Shawn. It had been two weeks since that day she had kissed him. She had not seen too much of him, he was avoiding her. She guessed he really wasn't interested in her. 

She had cut down on her dating, all the guys were nice, but she just wasn't all that interested in going out, when all she did was think about Shawn.

She went out with Mark quite a bit. But that was because he didn't expect anything of her, they were friends, they had a good time together and that was it.

Her and John Cena had become pretty good buddies, much to Chessy's dismay. Chessy thought she was nuts, but she liked John, he was always nice to her and they liked the same music.

Paxton turned and headed back to the hotel. They had the next couple of days off. There were in Baton Rouge for the next couple of days. She had one date planned for tonight, but after that she planned a relaxing for the next couple of days.

* * *

"Hey Davy." 

Paxton kissed Dave's cheek and sat down across the table from him.

"Hey Baby, I'm surprised with your busy social life you have time for your big brother any more." He said smiling.

Paxton rolled her eyes.

"I always have time for you Davy." She said.

They ordered there breakfast and sipped at coffee while they waited.

"So who is the lucky guy this week?" Dave asked.

"I'll have you know, I've just got one date planned. I'm going out to dinner with Chris Masters."

"Chris Masters..Sis, he is a cocky, boring, self absorbed , little jerk."

"Davy its just a date, he asked..I said yes." Paxton said.

"Little girl we need to have a long talk about your choice of dates, first Cena and now Masters, your beginning to worry me."

"Hey John is nice and besides we're just friends..Its just dating..I'm not marrying anyone." Paxton said.

"Okay..I'm glad you're getting out and having fun...just be careful." Dave said.

"Yes Dad." She said laughing.

Dave just shook his head.

* * *

Chessy knocked on the door and waited. 

Shawn looked at Chessy in surprise. She had hardly spoke three words to him for the last three weeks.

"Can I come in?"

Shawn held the door open and stood back.

Chessy went and sat on the edge of the bed and Shawn came over and perched beside her.

"Can we talk?" Chessy asked.

"About?" Shawn asked looking at her.

"A couple of things..first about us..I miss you." She said simply.

Shawn smiled. "I miss you too brat."

Shawn pulled her in his arms and hugged her.

"I don't like fighting with you or being mad at you..I just got so pissed that day." Chessy said.

"I know..I wasn't real happy with myself either." Shawn said.

"So we good?" Chessy asked.

"Yea." he said tugging her hair.

"Okay good, second thing."

Shawn had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Shawn why are you shutting Paxton out, that girls crazy over you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn ran his hands through his long hair.

"Chessy I'm doing whats best for her." He said looking up at Chessy.

"Oh yea..she's just so happy." Chessy said.

"Paxton is a great girl, but things are better this way, beside Dave would throw a fit if I started seeing her."

"Dave will get over it. Shawn You're not even giving you and Pax a chance. You could be great together, no one said you had to get married tomorrow or ever. Beside how many girls you been with since you spent the night with Pax?'" Chessy asked.

"None..and how did you know about me and Paxton?" he asked.

"We're girls, we talk. So you're not playing anyway and why? Because you can't get Pax off your mind. Why are you so determined to be miserable? Give you and her a shot." Chessy said.

Shawn just shook his head.

"Look..I was all for Pax dating and having a good time, but you really need to do something, its getting out of hand. Do you know who she has a date with tonight?" Chessy asked.

"Who?"

"Chris Masters."

"You got to be kidding me." Shawn said.

"Umm no..I even tried to talk her out of this one." Chessy said.

"He's a jerk." Shawn said.

"Well she is having dinner with him at eight in the hotel restaurant, that gives you about a hour to get your shit together and do something." Chessy said standing up.

"Think about it." Chessy said.

She leaned over kissing his cheek.

Shawn watched her leave. Should he just give in and see where things went with Paxton. He knew he was crazy for her, but it scared the shit out of him. He sighed and laid back on the bed. What to do.

* * *

Shawn stood inside the door of the restaurant smiling. 

Paxton looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. He could see from here Chris's mouth running a mile a minute, no doubt telling Paxton what a great catch he was. He went to a table in the back to wait.

"Uhh Chris..excuse me, I'll be right back." Paxton said breaking him off in mid sentence.

"Okay, hurry back." he said.

Paxton walked toward the bathroom groaning. She would die if she had to listen to his mouth one more minute.

"Hey Baby Doll."

Paxton stopped in shock. Shawn was leaning against the wall. He had on tight jeans and a dark blue shirt his hair was pulled back and he had shades perched on his nose. He was hot as usual.

"Hey Shawn."

"I'm here to rescue you." He said grinning.

"From what?"

"That idiot out there, you look like you're ready to shoot him yourself."

Paxton sighed, it was tempting, but Shawn blowing hot and cold was too confusing.

"Paxton..We need to talk..come with me..Please."

"What about Chris, I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I'll tell him you got sick and went to your room, wait out at the front door in the lobby." Shawn said.

"I don't know."

Shawn took her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his fingers. Paxton felt like she would melt into a puddle.

"Please." he said gazing into her eyes.

"Okay."

Shawn grinned that sexy grin of his and headed off to talk to Chris. Paxton sighed and hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Hey Chris..Your date is sick as a dog, she is puking all over the place back there." Shawn said standing beside the table.

Chris made a face of distaste.

"She thinks it something she ate here." Shawn said.

"Oh God..I hope I don't get sick." Chris said.

Shawn shrugged.

"Anyway, she said she was going up to her room and to let you know." Shawn said.

"Thanks." Chris said and got up to head up front.

Shawn smiled. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Shawn watched Paxton standing at the door. She was so beautiful. He wanted to take her in his arms and just hold her. He sighed. She might decide to have nothing to do with him. 

"Come on." He said holding the door open for her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She followed him out to his rental truck and he opened the door to let her in.

Paxton watched him walk around to the driver's side. She wanted to jump all over him, but she kept control of herself.

Shawn got in and buckled up and looked over at her.

"Ready?" He asked.

Paxton shrugged and looked out the window.

Shawn guessed getting her forgiveness wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't mind working for it.

Paxton smiled as he pulled into the drive in theater.

"Cool I haven't seen one of these in a long time." Paxton said.

Shawn smiled. Great he finally had come up with something to make her smile.

Shawn backed the truck in and got out and went sound to open her door.

Paxton hopped out and followed Shawn around to the back. She watched as he pulled out a blanket and then held out his hand to help her hop in the truck bed.

Shawn sat down and patted the space beside him. Paxton sat down but put a lot of space between them.

"So whats playing?" She asked.

"Jaws." he said grinning.

"Great I love this move."

"Come here." Shawn said as the movie started.

"No."

"Come on you know you want too." He said.

Paxton looked at him. Yea she wanted to, but she thought of the way he had ignored her for the past few weeks. It had hurt and he just expected her to jump all over him as if nothing had happened.

Shawn could see she was still upset.

"Paxton..I know I hurt you..I am sorry..I really mean that. But theres something more..explain to me how you feel. Come over here..Please?" Shawn said.

Paxton looked at him and scooted over next to him. As soon as she got close to him, he lifted her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Paxton didn't have it in her to try to get up. She leaned against him, her head resting on his chest.

"Now how does that feel?" he asked stroking her back.

"Like home." She whispered.

Shawn tightened his arms around her at her words. She was right, it felt like going home, like this is where they both belonged.

"Talk to me." Shawn said.

Paxton didn't want to tell him why his words that day had hurt her so. She remembered the way Shawn had loved her that night, the last thing she wanted was his pity, or for him to treat her differently.

But she knew she needed to talk to him, to be honest.

"One condition..Tell me why after you found out Davy was my brother, you shut me out anyway." Paxton said.

Shawn sighed. He didn't like revealing his feelings, but if she could, he guessed he could too.

"Paxton, when Chessy told me Dave was your brother, I felt like a fool. I'm not the jealous type. But I was so eat up with jealousy I wanted to go punch Dave in the face. Honestly it hurt like hell when I seen you with him, and I thought you and him were together. It scared me to feel like that, I decided it was better to just let things go, I figured I would forget about you and that you would be better off too, the only problem was I couldn't get you off my mind."

Paxton looked up and Shawn. She knew he wasn't one to reveal his emotions and the confession meant the world to her. He trusted her enough to let her in.

Paxton kissed his lips gently and laid back against his chest.

"You told me that night that you trusted me, give me another chance and trust me again." Shawn said.

"Shawn I told you once it was ancient history and it is, but I guess it plays into why I was so hurt by you, but I don't want you to feel sorry for me or change the way you treat me." Paxton said.

Shawn knew she must have something in her past, the night they were together he had seen flashes of fear in her eyes. Shawn kissed the top of her head his lips brushing against the silky curls.

"Whatever you tell me changes nothing between us."

Paxton sighed and curled herself tighter in his arms.

"I guess really I should start with Davy, He's my half brother, I was the result of a affair between his father and my mother. My life with her was anything but perfect, she was a alcoholic and did drugs, she beat me, My life with her was one long horrible nightmare. Dave found out about me when he heard his father talking to my mother on the phone. Davy was twenty then, he confronted his dad and he decided to come see me. Best thing that ever happened to me."

Shawn rubbed her back and waited for her to get her story out. He wasn't in any hurry.

"I'll never forget the first time I seen him. Here was this big strong guy and I was scared to death, I was hungry and covered with bruises from my latest beating and he just knelt down beside me. "I'm your big brother and no one is ever going to hurt you again" he told me. He took me with him an I never had to see that woman again. Davy is my father in every since of the word. Everyone see this big wrestler they call the animal. I see the man who sat on the floor and played barbies with me, who learned how to fix my hair and who sat down and explained the birds and the bees to a thirteen year old girl." Paxton said laughing.

Shawn smiled.

"You two must be very close."

"Yea we are."

"I didn't get in much trouble, usual kid stuff, I loved Davy and never wanted to upset him go against him. But the teenager years hit me and I felt grown and started bucking him a bit. There was this big party and I wanted to go of course, everyone was going to be there. College boys too. Davy of course put his foot down, I wasn't going, I was too young...usual parent crap. I never went against Davy, but I guess something in me just snapped. I was seventeen and thought he was being unfair. I went out the window and went on my way. You ever look back on something and wish you had listened, knowing you could save yourself a lot of pain?"

Shawn nodded everybody looked back sometimes wishing they would have done things differently.

"I was only there a short time when I realized Davy was right. There was drinking and drugs and people having sex just about anywhere. I was just debating leaving or calling Davy...This guy I didn't even know him, he was drunk or high , probably both, he dragged me in a bedroom. God knows I tried to fight, but I wasn't strong enough."

Shawn's heart dropped. He tightened his arms around her. The thought of someone hurting her made him sick to his stomach.

"He raped me, you know the only thought in my mind the whole time, was how pissed Davy was going to be at me, for not listening to him. When he was done, he passed out. I called Davy, I think I was out of my mind, I don't even remember what I told him. I remember him showing up and him trying to kill the guy. They had to pull Davy off him. I thought Davy would hate me or be mad, but he just took me in his arms and held me..He stayed at the hospital with me, he never once said I told you so." Paxton said.

"Dave sounds like a good father." Shawn said trying to keep his voice calm even though he was angry at the thought of some punk doing that to her.

"He is."

"Davy did all the right things, he made sure that idiot was prosecuted, he put me in therapy, he sat up with me through countless nightmares. I didn't get over it, but I got past it, I moved on and left it in the past, except in one way. I shut myself off from men, romantically anyway. I never felt ready to take that step in a relationship, I had plenty of male friends, but if anyone tried to take it further I shut them down." Paxton said.

"Thats understandable." Shawn said.

"But all that changed when I looked in your eyes Shawn, I felt like I could trust you, you made me feel things I thought I would never feel. I guess the reason what you did hurt so bad, you were the first guy I opened up to that I trusted. Really it was the first time for me, and you made it so wonderful and then when you said the things you did, it broke my heart." Paxton said.

Shawn was blown away. This beautiful girl had given him a gift and he had blown her off. The guilt he now felt ate him up. She had deserved so much better.

"Paxton..I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you..I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want anything to do with me." He said.

Paxton sat up looking him in the eyes.

"Shawn..I was hurt and angry, but what happened to me, is not your fault. You gave me a gift that night. You taught me how passion is supposed to be, and now I have that beautiful memory to carry with me. I think I can shut the door on the past now." She said kissing him gently.

Shawn hugged her tight. He had been a fool. That stopped right now, He was going to give them a chance and at least see where it went.

"Do you forgive me for being an ass?" Shawn asked.

"I would forgive you anything Shawn." She said snuggling back into his arms.

Shawn's heart melted at her words. He vowed he was do everything is his power not to hurt her again.

Shawn held her tight in his arms as they sat and watched the movie, Paxton didn't seem to mind, she wasn't in any hurry to leave his arms.

When the movie was over Shawn looked down to find her asleep. He smiled and kissed her gently and lifted her and carried her around to the passenger side and placed her in, buckling her up.

Paxton woke to find Shawn leaning over her.

"I'm hungry." She said yawning.

"Lets go back to the hotel and we'll order something from room service."

"Kay." She said and closed her eyes again. Shawn smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips and shut the door.

Shawn whistled as he jumped in and started up the truck. He felt carefree and happy, he hadn't felt this way in a long time and he had Paxton to thank for it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to Sharnhorst,Takerslady,chicoberia,SimplyDassy, HBKsgirl, and _Ginger James_ for the great reviews._

_Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content and some mature langauge._

Shawn opened his door and held it for Paxton and then followed her in.

"Let me order us something to eat." He said and picked up the phone.

Paxton watched him. She couldn't believe she was here with him, she could barely control the need to touch him.

Shawn put the phone down and came over and grabbed Paxton and carried her over to the bed. He lowered himself over her before his lips came crashing down on hers.

Paxton's heart raced as his lips moved over hers, his tongue nudging at her lips. Her mouth opened and his tongue slid in teasing hers.

Paxton moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Shawn lifted his head.

"What about the food?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"We have forty minutes, I like a little more time, but my friend has been lonely for you for three weeks,I have to bury myself in you Paxton. I cant wait." He said even as he spoke his hands pulling at his clothes.

Paxton stood up and had her clothes off in record time as she watched Shawn do the same. Her heart was singing with joy. She was afraid when she told Shawn about the rape, he would treat her different, be scared to touch her. But it was the same Shawn as on the first night, eager to have her.

Shawn looked at her standing there naked. She didn't even realize how beautiful she was.

He took her and laid her on the bed and lowered himself between her legs. Once again his mouth touched hers in a deep kiss. Paxton slid her tongue in his mouth causing him to gasp as she explored every inch of his warm mouth.

Shawn's hands ran down her body grasping her hips. One hand moved between her thighs and Paxton's cry was swallowed by his mouth as a long finger slid in her.

Paxton whimpered with need.

Shawn's head came up and he watched her writhe under him.

"Okay baby, I'm going to take care of you." He soothed kissing her again.

He lifted himself up and slid his hard length into her hard and fast.

Shawn shut his eyes and groaned, he had forgot just how damn tight and warm she was. It was like she was holding him inside her.

"Shawn move." She moaned even as her hips rose up trying to encourage him to start thrusting into her.

"Paxton..your a eager little girl, aren't you?" He asked grinning.

He pulled back slowly and once and thrust into hard and fast.

Paxton groaned. It was pure torture, her body demanded more, but Shawn kept the slow place.

He kissed her lips as her mumbling pleas became incoherent.

Shawn's brain went fuzzy..he had to move faster as his own body demanded release.

Paxton's hands came up to run her finger nails lightly down his chest as he started thrusting harder and faster.

"God Paxton." he groaned as her body pulled him in with each thrust of his hips. Her hips came up off the bed as she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure.

"Thats it Baby, cum with me." He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

That and the tightening of her muscles around his hardness sent him over the edge at the same time as her.

"SHAWN!" Paxton screamed as he rode her hard and fast.

Shawn grunted with the effort to drive into her harder and faster and his mind splintered with pleasure.

"Paxton, baby..." he panted as he came deep in her heat. He continued to push into her for several moments enjoying the warm pleasure that washed over him. He collapsed after a moment and laid his head on her shoulder laying kisses there.

Shawn went to move and Paxton held him tight.

Shawn laughed and raised himself on his elbows. "You holding him hostage again?" Shawn said kissing her on the nose.

"Yea..I don't want him taking off no where," She said smiling.

"No worries there, he's found a home." Shawn said wiggling his hips causing her to moan as he caused new feelings of pleasure to course though her.

There was a knock at the door and they both jumped.

"You keep that cute ass covered up while I get the food." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and grabbed his sweats and pulled them on and went and opened the door. He tipped the guy and took the tray and brought it over to the bed.

"Sit up Baby Doll." he said .

Paxton sat up and seen the tray of fruit, cheese and crackers and was suddenly starving.

Shawn grinned as she grabbed a handful of grapes and started eating. He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her and she promptly downed half of it.

"Whoa slow down sugar." he said and sat down beside her.

Paxton held a piece of melon up to his lips and he grabbed it in his mouth catching her fingers in the process licking her fingers clean of juice from the fruit.

Paxton grinned and continued to feed him.

"Paxton you're going to spoil me girl." he said as she leaned over and licked fruit juice off his chin.

"That wine is making you bold." he said kissing her.

"No looking at you naked, is making me bold."

Shawn laughed and poured her another glass of wine and one for himself.

They sat and fed each other and laughed as they kissed and just fooled around. Paxton had never been so happy in her life.

By the time they finished to food and the bottle of wine, Paxton was more than a little giddy and Shawn smiled as she tipped over sideways when she tried to sit up.

Shawn pulled her over on top of him.

"Feel that?" He asked kissing her lips.

"Mmmm Yea." Paxton said rubbing her hips over his hardness.

"Know what I'm going to do with it?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at her.

Paxton started laughing.

"Umm no don't have a clue." She said giggling.

Shawn grinned and lifted her hips and pushed his hardness into her wet heat in one hard stroke.

"Shawn." Paxton whimpered.

"Hmmm..Baby want something, to cum maybe?" he asked reaching up to play with her nipples.

"Yessss." She said arching her back.

"Ride me baby." Shawn said reaching down to hold her hips.

Paxton started to move up and down on him. Shawn gritted his teeth, damn if she felt even tighter with her sitting on top of him.

He groaned as her hips worked up and down on his shaft.

"Damn Paxton, thats it baby, work it ." He urged her on as she rode him hard.

Paxton breath was coming in short gasps, her hair was damp from her exertions and it caused it to fall in ringlets to frame her face. Shawn had never seen a site so beautiful in his life. He moved his hips to meet hers and grasped her breasts as she moved.

"Thats it baby, give it all to me." Shawn crooned to her.

Paxton felt the world fall out from beneath her. Her body trembled in release. "SHAWN!" She screamed as pleasure overtook her. Shawn was right behind her her. The sound of his name being screamed and her warmth swallowing him whole, was too much.

"God Paxton." he groaned as he pushed hard into her one last time and released his passion deep inside her heat.

Paxton collapsed on top of him, unable to catch her breath.

Shawn finally was able to see straight again and smiled as he looked at the beauty laying on top of him.

He pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her.

She looked up at him and smiled and closed her eyes.

"I think I'll get you drunk more often, brings out the wild woman in you." Shawn said laughing.

Paxton blushed as she remembered the way she had acted, but she knew it wasn't just the wine, Shawn made her lose her inhibitions.

Shawn chuckled as the blush made its way down her body. He actually found it quite a cute habit and hoped she didn't lose it anytime soon.

"You feeling good now, Baby Doll, That old HBK magic working on you, I bet everyone on this floor knows my name." He said grinning.

Paxton sat up and smacked his arm blushing furiously.

"Its okay Paxton, I know you couldn't help yourself, I kinda like for you to scream my name." he said winking.

"You Shawn Michaels, have the biggest inflated ego, I have ever seen." She said rolling off him.

Shawn leaned over her grinning.

"Yea I do, never denied that, but can you honestly tell me that you didn't enjoy yourself. Besides your just as damn good as I am, you should have a big ego baby, you are so sweet, so hot, your sweet little pussy just holds me in and God, you make me nuts." Shawn said kissing her now fire red cheek.

Paxton shook her head, Shawn was something else, but in truth, she had missed this banter with him, his ego, everything. She wouldn't change a thing about him.

He smiled and pulled her in his arms.

"Get some sleep, you and me and the shower have a date in the morning." He said chuckling.

Paxton grinned and snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight Paxton." Shawn said as he gently stroked her back.

"Night Shawn." She said already half asleep.

Shawn smiled. He could kick him self for staying away from her as long as he had.

* * *

Shawn woke up and smiled as he realized the warm little ball curled up on him was Paxton. He kissed the top of her head and looked over at the clock. It was noon. There flight wasn't leaving till tonight at eight. He wondered how many times they could make love between now and eight. 

"Baby Doll, wake up." Shawn said kissing her lips.

Paxton woke to Shawn's warm lips on hers and grinned, glad last night wasn't a dream.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning." He said kissing her again.

She wrapped her self around him returning the kiss.

"Let's hit the shower." Shawn said pulling her up.

Shawn just grinned and pulled the sheet away when she tried to use it to cover her self.

"Paxton, I'll be seeing a lot of you naked, get used to it." He said and swung her up in his arms.

She hid her face in his chest as he carried her to the bathroom. He set her down and turned on the shower.

"News flash Baby, today were are doing stuff." He said laughing.

Paxton blushed, but her laughter joined his and he set her in the shower and got in. He pulled her close and got the shower gel and started at the top and tortured her all the way down to her toes.

She knew he must of spent ten minutes rubbing his soapy fingers between her legs making her crazy but making sure she didn't cum.

"Okay my turn." he said and handed her the shower gel.

Paxton grinned, two could play his game. She started off tame enough soaping up his chest and arms making sure she used her nails as she ran her fingers over him. Shawn's breathing picked up and she smiled sweetly at him.

She soaped up her hands and Shawn gasped as she closed her hand around his erection moving her hand up and down slowly.

Shawn closed his eyes and moaned as she stroked him over and over.

"Damn it Paxton." He groaned leaning against the wall.

"Whats wrong Shawn?" She asked smiling up at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You little brat." He said picking her up and kissing her hard.

"Now you're in for it..Know what I'm going to do?" He asked pushing her back against the shower wall and pulling her legs around his waist.

Paxton looked at him wide eyed. She wanted him so bad.

"You got to tell me Paxton." He said probing at her wet folds with his hardness, but not entering her.

Paxton whimpered and pressed her face to his shoulder.

"Come on baby, the world wont end, if you say a few dirty words." He said chuckling.

Paxton was blood red. She couldn't just come out and say it.

Shawn pushed her back some and kissed her his tongue plundering her mouth. He pulled back and prodded at her wetness again causing her to whimper in need.

Shawn couldn't hold out any longer.

"Okay baby, we''ll work on your language skills later. I'll tell you and show you what I'm going to do."

He slid into her warmth in one long stroke.

He put his mouth next to her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name again Paxton." He whispered.

Paxton whimpered at his words and he started thrusting into her waiting warmth hard and fast. She clung to him tightly as he pivoted his hips in and out.

"Shawn...Please." She moaned.

"Okay baby...cum for me." He crooned in her ear and his tongue snaked out to lick and kiss her ear and neck.

Paxton shattered into a million pieces as she climaxed. His words and what he was doing to her, not to mention the warm water pounding her body sent her over the edge screaming his name.

"Thats it Paxton, give me everything you got." Shawn said and he pushed into her again and again, until his own release washed over him.

"Paxton, yea...sooo hottt." He grunted out as he came.

Paxton had her head on his shoulder and she was still trying to recover enough to open her eyes.

Shawn kissed her neck and helped her down but held on tight to her as he lovingly washed her from head to toe.

Shawn turned off the water and grabbed a towel and dried himself off quickly. He then got a towel for Paxton and wrapped it around her and dried her off.

Paxton just leaned in his arms unable to move. She was in a daze.

"Paxton are you okay?" He asked.

"Umm Yeah." She said.

Shawn laughed.

"It's finally happened, The sex was so good, I've made you speechless huh?"

Paxton looked up at him.

"You are such a little shit." She said slapping his arm.

"Oww..you hit like a guy." He said still chuckling.

Paxton pulled on her clothes. "I have to go to my room and get some clothes."

"Hey..I'll go with you and we'll have breakfast or lunch or whatever."Shawn said.

"Uhh Shawn, you're still naked."

He laughed and went to get some clothes.

Her cell rang and she seen it was Dave.

"Hey Davy."

"Where in the hell you been?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't in your room all night, I tried to call your cell and you had it turned off last night. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Davy..I'll come down to your room and visit after while." She said.

"You didn't answer my question." Dave said.

"And I'm not going to either..I'm twenty-five years old Davy..I can stay out all night if I want too." She said.

"Pax, I don't like your attitude."

"Well I'm sorry I don't like yours either, I'll see you later." She said and snapped the phone shut.

"You okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yea, Big Brother is rearing his head." She said.

"I'll go talk to him after we eat." She said.

"Want me to go with you?" he asked..

"Thats sweet, but no, I can handle him." Paxton said.

Shawn kissed her deeply.

"You do want food right?" She asked grinning.

"Yea, but I want some more of that later." He said smacking her ass.

Paxton just laughed and followed him out the door.

* * *

"Paxton." 

"Go on to the table, I'll be along." She told Shawn.

He kissed her and walked into the restaurant.

"Ohhh I seen that. I guess that means things are going good." Chessy asked.

"Yea, great..Chessy he just blows my mind, he is so hot." Paxton said grinning.

"Okay, girl, get in there with your man, call me when he lets you come up for air." Chessy said taking off.

Paxton grinned. If she knew Shawn, it would be awhile before he let her come up for air.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank to HBKsgirl,chicoberia,Sharnhorst,Takerslady,tanya2byour21,SimplyDassy ,__Ginger James_ _and Perfect Imperfections for the reviews._

_This chapter contains some sexual content. Mature rating._

"I'll be down in a while."

Shawn kissed Paxton.

"Take your time and if you need me call me." He said.

"Okay..I will."

She headed for the elevators and got on. She hoped Dave wasn't going to make a scene. He was going to have to understand that she wasn't a little kid.

She got off the elevator and went to Dave's room and knocked on the door.

Dave opened the door and just glared at her.

"Well hello to you too." Paxton said

Paxton walked in and went and sat on the sofa.

Dave walked over with his arms crossed.

"Where were you last night?" He asked.

"With Shawn."

"I'll kill him!" Dave said getting loud.

Paxton stood up.

"No you won't. Davy just stop it. You cant protect me from everything in life, stop blaming yourself for what happened to me, it was not your fault, but you cant stand over my shoulder the rest of my life and make sure nothing bad ever happens to me." Paxton said.

"Pax, that man is 42 years old, you are 25. You don't see the problem here?" He asked.

"No I don't." She said getting mad.

"Pax he's a womanizer. He has a different woman in every town he hits." Dave said.

"He used to, he has me now."

"You really believe that don't you?" Dave asked shaking his head.

"Look Dave, It really don't matter what you think. I'm going to do what I want." Paxton said.

Dave was angry but he kept it under control clenching his fists tight. He wanted to go beat the hell out of Shawn.

"Pax he's no good for you."

"Davy you cant run my life, if I'm making a mistake, its mine to make." Paxton said.

They were at a standoff and neither was going to back down.

"I cant approve of this Pax, I'm sorry." Dave said.

"Whats does that mean Davy, I know you don't approve."

"It means as long as you insist on seeing him against my wishes, I don't want to see you." Dave said throwing out what he thought would be a winning card. She would never choose Shawn over him.

Paxton looked at him in shock. He was trying to make her choose between Shawn and him.

She loved Dave so much, but she couldn't believe he would do this to her.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at her big brother.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Davy." She said and walked to the door. She opened it and looked at him standing there so damn stubborn.

"I love you Davy." She said and shut the door.

She couldn't believe Dave was going to be like this. Tears blurred her vision and she ran smack into someone.

"Pax whats wrong honey?" Scott asked looking at her worried.

Pax couldn't even speak. She just cried harder.

"Okay honey, calm down." He said leading her into his room.

"Shh its okay, did Shawn upset you?" Scott asked.

Scott sat her down on the sofa and threw his arm around her.

He picked up his cell and called Shawn.

"Hey buddy, I got your girl up here and she's pretty upset."

"Okay." Scott said and hung up.

Scott patted her shoulder.

"Whats wrong Pax?" Scott said.

"Davy." She managed to get out.

"I assume you told him about you and Shawn?" Scott asked.

Paxton nodded.

"He didn't take it to well huh?"

Paxton shook her head.

Scott sighed, he understood Dave's feelings but Paxton was a grown woman. Dave had to let go.

Shawn didn't even knock, he came rushing in and knelt beside Paxton.

"Baby Doll, whats wrong?" He asked worry showing on his face.

Scott looked at Shawn. Yea this one was permanent, although he would wager Shawn didn't know it yet. He must have run up the stairs to get here this fast.

Paxton didn't answer but clung to Shawn.

"Thanks Scott." Shawn said pulling Paxton up in his arms.

Scott nodded.

"Come on Baby." Shawn said. Keeping his arm around her.

The door closed and Scott smiled.

The great HBK was officially off the market. This little girl had him wrapped. He laughed.

* * *

Shawn laid on the bed with Paxton in his arms while she cried her heart out. She hadn't told him what had her so upset yet, but he figured it was Dave. 

When her sobs finally stopped. He went and got her a bottle of water and wiped her red face with a cool washcloth.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Shawn opened the water and made her drink some.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Want to tell me whats wrong?" Shawn asked pulling her in his lap.

"Me and Davy got into a argument. He told me I should stop seeing you and I told him no. Then he said he didn't want to see me as long as you and me were together." She said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Shawn wanted to go bust Dave's head in, but he knew that would just make things worse for Paxton.

"Paxton..I don't want to be the cause of coming between you and Dave. I understand if you want to back off for a while till Dave cools down, I won't like it, but I would understand." Shawn said.

Paxton reached up and kissed him. He returned her sweet kiss.

"I can't do that, not even for Davy." Paxton said.

"Well I know I'm hot and all." he said trying to get her to smile.

"Yea you are, but thats not it." She said smiling at him.

"Is it the way I make you scream?" he asked.

Paxton blushed.

"Well thats nice, but no."

"Just nice, baby thats way better than nice." He said.

"I know, my kisses, I can tell they make you crazy." Shawn teased.

"Well they are hot. But no, thats not it." Paxton said laying her head on his chest.

He ran his hands through her curls.

"So why is it you can't walk away from Sexy Boy?" He asked grinning.

"I love you, thats why." Paxton said. She knew it was a risk telling him that. But she did, and she felt like telling him, even if he didn't love her, she didn't care, for now it was enough that she loved him.

Shawn's heart stopped and he looked down at this sweet thing in his arms. He kissed her deeply holding her close.

"Lets take a nap, you're wiped out. We have time, I'll set the clock." he said.

He got up and set the alarm and got in the bed pulling her close to him.

"You wont need a room when we get to Anaheim, You'll be rooming with me." Shawn said.

"Kinda bossy aren't we ?" She teased him. She had no problem rooming with him.

"Yes..thats another bad trait I have, I'm bossy. By the way not just Anaheim, permanently." Shawn said.

Paxton wanted to asked what permanently meant to him, but she didn't , the words thrilled her.

She just hoped Davy would come around and everything would be perfect.

"Baby Doll?"

"Yes Shawn?" She said yawning.

"Tell me again."

She smiled and knew what he meant.

"I love you Shawn Michaels." She said.

He kissed her and tucked her in the crook of his arm.

Shawn watched her for a while. He was going to do everything in his power to make her happy, even if that meant he had to go talk to Dave.

* * *

Paxton waved at Chessy when she came in the cafeteria. 

"Girl are you okay, Scott told me Dave upset you." Chessy said sitting down.

"Well he basically disowned me because I refuse to stop seeing Shawn."

"Bullshit..whats wrong with him?" Chessy asked.

"Beats me, he just thinks he can run my life, I guess."

"Well how about Shawn, how are things going on that front?"

"Great, we're rooming together ." Paxton said grinning from ear to ear.

"Thats great girl, I'm so happy Shawn is not acting like a dick anymore."

"Hey Chessy..I figured this is what you were waiting for."

Chessy grinned and took the plate of hot wings with Ranch dressing.

"Thanks Emily, you're always looking out for me." Chessy said grinning.

"No problem." Emily said.

"Paxton Batista, this is Emily Frazier, she works with us in catering. She takes care of me Kali and Misha. She's the greatest." Chessy said.

"Nice to meet you." Paxton said shaking her hand.

Emily blushed at the praise and took off.

"Emily is the sweetest person I ever met, she's been here about a month. She is so nice to Misha and Misha just adores her. Every time she see Misha she has a surprise for her. But she is so shy, if one of the guys come around, she disappears . I think she is self conscious about the scar."

Paxton had noticed the scar that ran from the top of her cheek to edge of her chin. It wasn't that bad so it must have happened a while back.

"Your probably right, but she is very pretty." Paxton said.

"Yea but she doesn't know that..we need to take her shopping with us sometime."

"Good idea." Paxton said.

"Oh by the way I got some good news. I'm pregnant." Chessy said grinning.

Paxton got up and hugged her friend.

"Thats wonderful. I bet Scott is happy."

"Yea, he's over the moon, we been trying for a while. I'm two months along. You and Kali are the only ones who know, we're going to get together this week and have dinner and tell everyone at once." Chessy said.

"Great..I'm sure Kali and Kevin wont be far behind you." Paxton said grinning.

"The way those two go at it, its a wonder they don't have one on the way." Chessy said laughing.

"I got to get back to work, I'll see ya." Paxton said waving.

* * *

Paxton watched Dave come out for his match. She still couldn't believe he meant what he said. Tears welled up in her eyes. Why couldn't Dave just accept Shawn. She sighed and tried to pay attention to what she was doing. 

"Hey Pretty girl."

Paxton smiled at John.

"Hey John I'm kinda working." She said grinning.

"I know..we still on for lunch tomorrow..I got some new tunes I want you to check out."

"Yea sure."

"Great, now why do have tears in your eyes, Michaels treating you right?" he asked.

"Yea, its not Shawn..me and Dave are having a few problems."

John nodded.

"Okay, keep your chin up and I'll see you tomorrow." John said.

* * *

Paxton lay in the bed trying to sleep. But she couldn't. Shawn was at the poker game down in the bar. He had told her she could come, but she knew its was a weekly ritual for the guys. She didn't want to be hanging on to Shawn's coat tails all the time. She sighed and hoped he would be home soon.

* * *

Shawn threw down his cards and got up to go get a beer. It was tense at the table since Dave had joined the game. 

Dave got up and followed Shawn over to the bar.

Mark looked at Kevin and Scott.

"Lets hope this don't turn nasty." Mark said.

"Shawn why don't you do the right thing and send Paxton away, tell her you're not interested anymore, its the right thing to do." Dave said.

"Right for who? You? Paxton and I are happy, you're only hurting her. Why don't you do the right thing and go see your sister." Shawn said.

Dave just shook his head and walked off.

Just then John Cena walked in and came to the bar and ordered a beer.

"Shawn. Hows it going?"

"Fine."

Ever since John had helped find Misha, there had been a truce of sorts, they all were polite with each other.

"Yo Dave!" John shouted.

Dave looked up and walked over.

"Man whats your problem? Why you hurting Paxton with your hang ups. I seen her at work today, crying over your sorry ass." John said.

Shawn looked up in surprise. He knew Paxton kept a lot in, but it pissed him off to know, she was sitting around at work crying over Dave.

"John mind your own business. Paxton knows where I am, as soon as she comes to her senses." Dave said.

"She's my friend..it is my business. Thats a real fucked up way to treat family." John said.

"Boy shut your mouth or we can go at it right here." Dave said.

John threw his hat off and raised his hands.

"Come on then." John said.

Mark, Kevin and Scott walked over.

"Thats enough of this shit." Mark said.

Everybody in the company recognized Mark as the leader of the locker room, Vince might make the rules, but Mark enforced them.

John and Dave stared each other down.

"I mean it, call it a night guys." Mark said.

John grabbed his hat and stalked off. Dave looked at Mark and turned around and left.

Shawn just shook his head. Dave was being pig headed.

"Never thought I would agree with Cena, but he's right." Scott said.

"This tension ain't good for no one. I wish Dave would come around sooner than later." Mark said.

* * *

Shawn slipped in the room quietly. He didn't want to wake Paxton. He had noticed right off she did have awful sleep habits and once she woke up she had a hell of a time getting back to sleep. 

He worried that she didn't get enough rest. Shawn went into the bathroom and took a shower. He stood under the water letting it relax him. He was really worried about Paxton. She worshiped Dave, and he didn't understand how Dave could just turn his back on her. He got out and dried off and went and slid in the bed beside Paxton.

Paxton rolled over next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her lips.

"Baby Doll, what in the world are you still doing up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

Shawn pulled her close in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

He was worried about what John said about her crying at work.

"Yea I'm fine."

"So how did the game go?" She asked.

"Okay..I broke even."

"Get some sleep Paxton..We have a early flight tomorrow."

She cuddled closer to him and he started to get sleepy.

He felt her moving around but he was already dozing.

When he felt her warm mouth close over him, he about came out of the bed.

"Paxton what in the hell are you doing?" He said trying to set up. The sight of her with her mouth on his now rock hard erection was enough to make him lose it.

He watched as her mouth slid slowly up and off him and his teeth clenched.

"If I have to tell you what I'm doing, you really are slipping aren't you." She said smiling up at him

Once again he watched as she lowered her mouth to enclose him. He groaned and fell back.

He watched through half closed eyes as her head moved up and down and her fingers followed torturing him beyond belief.

"Paxton..God." He groaned as she about swallowed him whole.

He had never in his life seen any thing sexier and by God from the look on her face she was enjoying it as much as he was.

Shawn moaned and threw his head back.

Paxton moved her head faster and her hand followed up creating a intense feeling.

"Paxton..I'm going tooo." He said but couldn't continue the pleasure was overwhelming him to fast.

"Cum for me Shawn." She said and then her mouth closed over him once more. His hips thrust once upward and he reached release.

"Paxton." He groaned as his mind splintered feeling nothing but the pleasure her mouth was giving him.

Paxton continued her attentions till she had caught everything he had to offer. She crawled up his body and kissed him. Shawn held the back of her head and returned the kiss.

"Now go to sleep." She whispered.

"No, let me take care of you." he said kissing her neck.

"I'm good, and you're tired. I wanted to take care of you for a change, sleep." She said rolling into his arms.

Shawn wondered why he had ever denied his feelings for Paxton.. He would be lost without her.

* * *

"I'm having lunch with John." Paxton said as she buckled into her seat. 

Shawn nodded as he took a seat beside her.

She looked at him and bit her lip.

She had told him up front when they had got back together that she was friends with John and Mark for that matter. He didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Shawn?"

"Yea Baby?" he said turning to catch her in his steady gaze.

"You don't mind me having lunch with John do you?"

Shawn smiled. "No of course not. Look I admit I was jealous when you were doing the dating thing, but you love me..What do I have to worry about. I mean you're not jealous of Chessy and Kali are you?" He asked grinning.

"Of course not." She replied thinking how silly that would be.

He just grinned and took her hand.

"You know, you promised to dance for me, and you haven't yet." Paxton said.

Shawn laughed.

"So I haven't, I'll have to take care of that real soon."

Chessy came by their seat.

"Guys, dinner tonight at the hotel restaurant, seven." She said.

""We'll be there." Paxton said smiling. She knew that Chessy was going to tell everyone about being pregnant.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Shawn said.

"Okay Boy Toy." Chessy said laughing and took off.

"Sexy Boy." he yelled after her.

"Yea whatever." She yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank to HBKsgirl,chicoberia,Sharnhorst,Takerslady,tanya2byour21, and Ginger James__ for the reviews._

Paxton picked up her cell.

"Hello Handsome."

"Hey Baby Doll, I know you already had your lunch with John, but when do you get a break?" Shawn asked.

"In about a half hour." She said.

"Can you meet me down at the ring?"

"Yea sure, whats up?"

"Nothing, I just thought it would give you a thrill to watch me in my ring gear." he said laughing.

"Ok Ego man...I'll be down in a little while." She said laughing.

"See ya." Shawn said.

Paxton hung up and grinned.

Paxton stopped at the cafeteria and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey girls."

Kali and Chessy and Emily were sitting at a table talking.

"Where you headed?" Chessy asked.

"Down to eyeball my man at ringside." Paxton said.

"Want some company?" Kali asked.

"Sure."

"Come on Emily, you're on break." Chessy said pulling her up.

"I really shouldn't." Emily said.

"Come on..you can eyeball all the cute wrestlers." Paxton said grinning.

Emily wasn't sure that was a good idea. Besides she was so plain beside these girls.

"Come on Em." Kali said pulling her up.

"Well okay." She said and stood up smoothing her hands over her clothes.

Paxton looked at her. She had long wavy brown hair, it was beautiful, it was down past her waist. She had a nice curvy body. She had on blue jeans and a shirt about three sizes to big for her. She kept her hair to the side of her face, Paxton supposed to cover the scar there. She just needed a confidence booster.

"Lets go girls." Chessy said.

Paxton frowned the lights were turned down around the ring. Suddenly Shawn's entrance music come on and she about fell through the floor.

He was in the ring with a flashy shirt and pants and chaps on and a cowboy hat.

"I didn't know you were bringing friends." Shawn said grinning.

She laughed as he started dancing for her.

"I guess they get the thrill of a life time today too." Shawn said flashing that cocky grin of his.

"Oh my God." Chessy said and he got on the outside of the ropes and started gyrating his hips.

Poor Emily looked like she was going to die.

Shawn took his hat off and flung it out of the ring and Kali caught it and started giggling.

"I caught the hat." She said waving it around.

Shawn grinned and jumped out of the ring and danced his way over to Paxton rubbing up against her.

Paxton about died on the spot. He was so damn hot.

Shawn turned and jumped back in the ring and the chaps came off and were flung from the ring.

Chessy laughed as she caught them.

Chessy pulled money from her pocket and started flinging it in the ring.

"Come on Shawn, we're paying you take it off." She yelled grinning.

Paxton about fell out laughing when Chessy did that.

The girls all climbed up on the side of the ring to get a better view as Shawn did his classic dance moves for them.

The girls were hollering and screaming encouragement and didn't even notice when Mark, Scott and Kevin walked down the ramp.

"What in Gods name?" Scott asked.

"Would you look at that fool." Kevin said.

Mark just shook his head. They just stood back and watched.

"Take the shirt off!" Kali yelled and threw a dollar at him.

Kevin lifted his eyebrows at that.

Shawn picked up the dollar and tucked it in the edge of his pants and winked at Kali who blushed red as fire. He too the shirt off and threw it toward the girls.

"Would ya just look at them girls." Mark said shaking his head.

"Who's that other little girl?" Mark asked pointing at Emily. He could only see the back of her and her long flowing hair.

"Thats Emily..she works in Catering." Scott said.

Shawn was now taking his boots off and tossing them aside. He perched his self on the rope laying down and Paxton ran her fingers over his chest.

"You like?" He said winking at her.

"Uhh Huh." Paxton said licking her lips.

Shawn jumped up and danced his way back to the middle of the ring and ripped his pants off.

The girls all screamed as he revealed a pair of black boxer with red hearts on them.

Emily was about to hyperventilate and Chessy grinned.

"Its alright Em..He ain't taking that off, Paxton would kill him."

"You know I think I am going to be blind after having to watch that." Scott said jumping up beside Chessy.

Shawn walked over.

"You're just jealous you don't have my moves." Shawn said laughing.

"Man, you're just gross." Kevin said.

"Your wife didn't think so." Shawn said smirking.

Kali blushed and grinned up at Kevin who laughed.

Chessy looked around for Emily.

"Where did Emily go?" she asked.

"She took off right after nasty boy lost his pants."Mark said grinning.

Paxton jumped over the ropes and hugged Shawn.

"Thanks..Made my day." She said kissing him.

"Good." He said kissing her.

"Put some clothes on man, your scaring me." Scott said.

"Jealousy is a ugly thing." Shawn said pulling a pair of jeans on.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to work." Paxton said.

"Theres always tonight baby doll." Shawn whispered and smacked her butt.

Paxton kissed him and hopped out of the ring.

"We'll walk you back." Chessy said.

Kali and Chessy jumped down to follow her.

"Thanks for the hot show, Sexy Boy." Chessy yelled laughing.

"Finally got the name right." Shawn called after her.

"You know you're lucky were such good friends, if anyone else did that in front of Kali I would destroy them." Kevin said laughing.

"Hey..I told Paxton to come down to the ring..I didn't know she was going to bring everyone with her, but hell they get to see what a stud, Sexy Boy is." Shawn said striking a pose.

"Dude, stop, your killing me." Kevin said covering his eyes.

Shawn just laughed. He had managed to put a happy smile on Paxton's face, thats all he cared about.

* * *

The three couples plus Mark met in the downstairs restaurant for dinner. 

Paxton laughed at Chessy who kept throwing quarters at Shawn and asking him to dance.

"Keep it up Brat..and I'm going to tickle you to death." Shawn threatened.

Chessy just stuck her tongue out out him.

"Behave Beautiful or I wont let you have desert." Scott said.

"You will have a problem on your hand if you try to stand between her and food." Kevin said grinning.

Paxton smiled at the way everyone was like a family here. She was beginning to feel like this was her family.

"Where's Misha?" Paxton asked.

"She's playing putt putt with Uncle Davy." Kevin said.

Paxton's eyes dropped. She didn't guess Dave was ever going to come round to accepting her and Shawn together.

Kali kicked Kevin under the table and he held up his hands. He hadn't meant to upset Paxton, he wasn't thinking.

Shawn took her hand and squeezed it and she looked up at him and smiled.

They sat around eating and carrying on as usual and Chessy started picking on Mark about being the only available guy in there group anymore.

"Mark we need to get you hooked up." She said teasing him.

"Nope...not me." Mark said.

" One date Mark, I know the perfect girl for you." Chessy said.

"Little girl, you're itching for trouble." Mark said giving her a warning look.

"Fine, just keep being a grumpy ass." She said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Darlin, I still say a good spanking would do you a world of good." Mark said.

Scott laughed.

"Well maybe so, but it'll have to wait about seven months." Chessy said grinning.

Mark look confused for a minute as did Kevin and Shawn.

But the girls started laughing as did Scott.

"Sweetness are you pregnant?" Kevin asked.

Chessy nodded.

Kevin got up and grabbed her in a hug and swung her around.

"Congratulations." He said kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to be a uncle." Kevin said sitting her back down.

Mark shook Scott's hand who was beaming.

"Come here baby girl."

Chessy walked over to Mark who pulled her in his arms.

"I'm so happy for you Chessy. You're going to make a wonderful mama." He said.

"Thanks Mark."

Shawn grabbed her and pulled her on his lap.

"Wow, the little brat is going to be a mama. I'm happy for you Sugar." he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks Shawn." She said hugging him.

Paxton smiled. Chessy and Scott were so happy. She was thrilled for them and it was going to be fun having a baby around.

Chessy went around and sat on Scott's lap and kissed him.

"So Girl or boy?" Kevin asked.

" I don't want to know till its here. I like surprises." Chessy said.

"I don't care, boy or girl as long as it looks like my beauty here." Scott said gazing at Chessy.

Chessy smiled and kissed Scott again.

"Easy to see how she got this way." Shawn said laughing.

Chessy and Scott just grinned, it was no secret that they went at it all the the time.

Paxton couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have a baby with Shawn. She was on birth control. She wondered if Shawn even wanted kids.

Shawn picked up her hand and kissed it and gave her a wink.

Paxton put the thoughts out of her mind. She had Shawn that was enough.

* * *

_Warning Sexual content..Mature langauge_

Shawn jumped on the bed startling Paxton who was on her laptop.

"What ya doing?" Shawn asked.

"Just e-mailing some of my army buddies." She said shutting the laptop and laying it on the bedside table.

"Any one ever tell you how adorable those freckles are?" Shawn said kissing her nose.

"Uhh no..I hated them when I was younger. I thought they made me look like a baby. When I was nine, I read somewhere that lemon juice would make them disappear. Every night for two months I rubbed lemon juice on them, till Davy caught me, and told freckles were forever. I was crushed." She said laughing.

Shawn grinned. "I bet you were a sweet little kid." Shawn said.

"Well for a long time, I was a scared little kid. When Davy first took me with him, I was scared to death he would beat the shit out of me like my mom did. So I was pretty much good. Then when I got Davy figured out, I guess my stubborn side started showing." Paxton said laughing.

Shawn knew she was missing Dave, but he had no clue what to do.

Paxton ran her fingers over his chest.

"You in there?" She asked smiling.

"Sorry..I was just thinking."

"I told Misha, that we would take her to the park out back tomorrow to play, okay?" Paxton said.

"Thats fine Baby Doll." Shawn said flipping her over and laying his body on top of hers.

"Know what I'm going to do now." Shawn asked as his hair fell forward and brushed her face.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"I really shouldn't tell you..it's all well and good for me to get you hot by talking dirty to you..But I cant get you even to say the word fuck." He said.

"Shawn." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh okay..Lets see first..I'm going to get these pesky clothes off..and then I am going to use my tongue to make that sweet pussy soo hot and then, well, you'll just have to wait and see." He said and smiled at her red face.

"Hot now, ain't ya Baby?" Shawn asked.

Paxton just nodded and pressed her lips to his. Shawn groaned and pressed his tongue into her open mouth teasing her with fast strokes in and out.

Paxton groaned and pressed her hips to his.

Shawn chuckled and pulled back.

He stood up and jerked off his shorts and tossed them on the floor. He reached down and lifted her shirt pulling it over her head.

Shawn then spread her legs and got between them and started tugging her panties down with his teeth.

Paxton was so turned on she felt like if he just touched her once she would come.

"I'm thinking of banning panties, do you really need to wear them?" Shawn asked as he tossed them to the floor.

"Shawn ." She said turning red.

Shawn chuckled and hooked his big arms around her thighs and pulled her close to his face and blew his warm breath across her throbbing heat.

"Ohhhh Goddd." Paxton moaned.

Shawn grinned. He loved making her crazy.

He ran his tongue over her nub and then closed his mouth around it sucking gently and pushed two fingers in her.

Paxton grabbed his hair and clutched it like a life line.

Shawn moved his fingers in and out of her wet center slowly while he suckled on her nub.

Paxton fell over the edge screaming, her hips bucking up.

Shawn kept up his work till her hips stopped bouncing and he moved up her body and kissed her deeply.

"I love it when you scream my name." Shawn said licking her lips and pushing his tongue deep in her mouth probing. He rubbed against her and rubbed her nipples while he continued to plunder her mouth.

She whimpered with need.

"Ok baby tell Shawn what you want." He said pulling back and looking in her passion clouded eyes.

He put his hand between her legs and rubbed her nub, but kept stopping before she could cum.

"Shawn." Paxton pleaded.

"Come on Baby tell me." He whispered as his fingers continued to torture her.

Paxton closed her eyes and whimpered, he was driving her mad.

Shawn leaned close to her ear.

"Come on Paxton..don't hold back baby..Tell me what you want...show me how hot you are." he whispered.

"Fuck me Shawn." She managed to gasp out.

Shawn closed his eyes and sank into her in one hard thrust. He took her legs and put them on his shoulders and started riding her hard. She needed it and so did he. His hips pounded against hers.

She held fast to his arms. Her mind foggy with pleasure and it was building fast. Shawn knew she was about to explode, he felt her muscles tighten around him and he pushed into her harder and faster.

He crushed his mouth over hers and caught the scream she had released. His release came on the heels of her and he threw back his head and called Paxton's name.

Shawn lifted her legs down and laid on her stomach catching his breath.

Paxton ran her finger through his long hair.

"I love you." She said and Shawn smiled and kissed her stomach.

He finally got up and pulled her into his arms.

"Your a real ass. Shawn Michaels."

Shawn laughed, Knowing she referring to his torture earlier.

He kissed her on top of the head.

"See the world didn't come to an end because you asked me to fuck you." He said cracking up.

Paxton turned red and slapped his arm.

"Baby , you're going to have me all bruised up." he said pouting.

"You are not even remotely cute."

"Yea I am, and you love me, you know you do." Shawn said pulling her closer in his arms.

Paxton smiled. Yea she did. Shawn rubbed her back till she was asleep. He kissed her gently and drifted off himself.

* * *

Dave sighed and walked out of the hotel. He missed Paxton. He wondered if being right was worth losing his sister. He walked around to the back of the hotel and stopped. There in the Park was Paxton, Shawn and Misha. He watched as Shawn chased after Misha and Paxton. They were playing tag. He watched as Shawn grabbed Paxton and swung her around. He also seen the look on Shawn's face when he looked at Paxton. 

"By God he's in love with her." He muttered.

"Uncle Davy"

Misha seen him and came running over and grabbed his legs in a hug.

"Hey baby." Dave said swinging her up in his arms and giving her a kiss.

"I'm having fun, Uncle Shawn and Aunt Paxton are playing tag with me." She said in excitement.

"Yea I see." He said.

"Uncle Davy, come say hi to your sister." Misha said.

Dave sighed. He needed to talk to Paxton. He looked up at Paxton and the look on her face broke his heart.

"Pax, can we talk a minute?" he asked.

"Misha stay with Uncle Shawn for a few minutes."

Shawn took Misha's hand and led her back to the playground.

Dave sat down a a bench and motioned for Paxton to do the same.

"Pax, I miss you."

"I miss you to Davy." She said.

"I was stupid to ask you to choose between me and Shawn. I'm sorry I put you in that position. I'm still not crazy about the idea, but I'll try to deal with it, if you can forgive me for acting like a ass." he said looking up at her.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she was in his arms in two seconds.

"Davy, I could never stay mad at you. I love you."

" I love you too, baby girl." Dave said hugging her close.

Shawn smiled from his vantage point across the park. He assumed Dave came to his senses. He wanted Paxton to be completely happy and maybe now she could be.

"Uncle Shawn?"

"Yea Princess?" He said bending down beside Misha.

"Aunt Chessy and Uncle Scott is having a baby." She said.

"Yea I know..It'll be great having a new baby around." he said smiling.

"You and Aunt Paxton can have one too." Misha said smiling.

"Well you know what baby, I hadn't thought about that. A little Paxton running around might be kinda fun at that." he said grinning.

Misha smiled.

"Maybe Mommy and Daddy can have me a little brother." She said.

"Hmm well maybe you better talk to them and see what they say." Shawn said grinning.

He watched Misha run off to play on the slide and smiled. He could just imagine what a little girl that looked like Paxton would be like.


	10. Chapter 10

Paxton sat picking at her lunch. She sighed. She should be happy,, her life was going great. Her and Shawn was happy. Dave was beginning to accept her and Shawn.

In the two weeks since her and Dave had mended fences, he had really come around. They had even been out to dinner a few times and Dave and Shawn even could have a conversation without Dave glaring at him.

So why was she obsessing about one little thing that didn't even matter.

"Hey pretty girl..Can I join you."

Paxton smiled up at John.

"Sure." She said.

John sat down with his sandwich.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Paxton nodded.

"John have you ever been in love?"

"Yea sure I guess, a few times, not sure if it was what you would call real love or whatever, didn't last, but I guess at the time I thought I was in love." he said.

"So did you ever tell them you loved them?" She asked.

John frowned, she was definitely preoccupied about something.

"Sure..I've said it a lot, sometimes just to get what I want..I know I'm a pig." John said laughing.

Paxton smiled.

"Whats wrong Pax?"

She sighed.

"You and Shawn having problems?" He asked.

"No, he's wonderful..I mean he treats me like a queen, its just he hasn't told me he loves me..I know, tell me I'm being stupid." She said pushing her food aside.

"Hey you're not being stupid, some guys just have a hard time saying it. I seen the way he looks at you..He's crazy about you." John said.

"I'm just being silly." She said smiling at John.

John changed the subject and started telling about his new Cd coming out.

Paxton put it out of her mind. She was looking for trouble where there was none.

* * *

Mark, Scott and Kevin were sitting around in Mark's dressing room playing a few hands of cards. 

"Where's the girls?" Mark asked.

"Probably buying baby clothes." Scott said grinning.

"Or talking about babies." Kevin said laughing.

Mark grinned.

"Figures." Mark said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Mark called.

John walked in and sat down at the table.

"Whats up Cena." Mark asked.

"Look I know you guys are good buddies with Shawn..Does he love Paxton?" He asked.

Scott frowned.

"Sure he does. He's crazy about her.

"Why all questions?" Kevin asked.

"I was talking to Paxton today..she's a little upset because he hasn't actually said it." John said.

"The boy is a little slow about that kind of stuff." Mark said.

"Yea well, he needs to spit it out. You know how women are, they need to hear that kinda stuff." John said.

"Yea..you're right..I guess we need to have a talk with Shawn." Kevin said.

"Good, I don't like to see Pax, unhappy." John said getting up.

"Thanks John, well knock some sense into him." Mark said.

John left and Scott shook his head.

"Boy, Shawn is slower than I was." He said grinning.

"He just needs a little push." Mark said.

* * *

Shawn was getting out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. 

He grinned, he hoped it was Paxton on a break. It was two hours before showtime, they could work a quickie in.

Shawn threw open the door posing in a sexy pose for her.

""Dammit Shawn, you have to stop doing that shit, you're really starting to worry me." Kevin said covering his eyes.

Mark and Scott laughed.

Shawn just laughed. "Come on Kev, I look so good, you'd probably turn for me." Shawn said.

"Okay, now I'm really going to be sick." Kevin said.

"Put some clothes on." Scott said as they walked in.

"Okay..Give me a minute." Shawn said and went back in the bathroom to change.

The guys sat down and waited for Shawn.

He came back with some jeans and a t-shirt on and sat down.

"Okay whats up?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn woman are different from us, they have to hear things, you cant just asume they know something, unless you tell them." Scott said.

Shawn looked confused.

"Is this some kind of father - son talk, just spit it out." Shawn said.

"Do you love Paxton?" Kevin asked.

"What kind of dumb ass question is that, of course I do." Shawn said.

"Well have you told her you love her?" Mark asked.

"Well sure, at least I think I have, well I'm not sure, but hell she knows I love her."

"Uh no, she doesn't you dumb ass." Scott said shaking his head.

"Did she say something?" Shawn asked.

"We got our sources, don't matter who said something, the point is ,little girl, is sitting around worrying over nothing..take care of it." Mark said.

"Yes Dad." Shawn said grinning.

"Like now." Scott said.

"Uhh listen guys, you know I do things in my own way, in a big way..but it will be taken care of by the end of the night." Shawn said grinning.

"I have to go out, but I'll be back before my match starts." Shawn said.

"What do you think he's up to?" Scott asked.

"With him who knows." Mark said.

* * *

Paxton tried to concentrate on her job carefully watching 6 monitors to make sure everything was up and running. Shawn was up next.. He was supposed to come out and talk junk about Randy Orton for their big match-up at the next pay per view. 

His music hit and she watched for him to make his way down the ramp, but nothing. Damn where was he.

Finally he came rushing out in his street clothes, what the hell was up she wondered.

Shawn jumped in the ring and took the microphone.

"Okay, sorry I'm late, Vince don't kill me." He said grinning.

"I'm supposed to call Randy out and tell him how I'm going to hand him his ass next week, but everyone knows all that. I want to take a minute to talk to my girlfriend." Shawn said.

Paxton eyes got wide, what was he thinking?

In his office Vince was having a fit.

"What in the name of hell is he doing?" He asked Coach.

"Umm sir, I don't know." Coach said.

"Now her name is Paxton, and she is the most beautiful little lady I have ever laid eyes on. I guess I knew she was different as soon as she plowed into me." Shawn said leaning on the ropes.

Kevin , Scott, Mark, Chessy and Kali, Dave and even Misha watched in amazement at Shawn.

"Will Vince fire him." Kali asked.

"No, he cant afford to." Mark said laughing.

"Oh my God this is so romantic..who would have thought Shawn had it in him." Chessy said smiling.

"I cant believe it." Dave said shaking his head.

"I just got a few things I want to say. First of all Paxton I love you, more than anything in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile and playing with those cute freckles." he said laughing.

Paxton felt her heart jolt. Shawn loved her. She smiled and then tears ran down her face. God she loved him.

"I have a question for you Baby Doll, will you marry me."

The crowd erupted in applause.

"Now baby, it will take me about two minutes to get down to you. You can answer me when I get there, although I know you're going to say yes, I mean who would say no, to The Heart Break Kid?" Shawn said grinning.

Paxton couldn't believe it. He had just proposed to her on national TV.  
"Oh My God..he'll be here in a minute."

* * *

Shawn jerked open the door to the small trailer she was in. He saw she was standing there waiting for him.

"What do you say Baby Doll?" he asked.

"I say yes." Paxton said and jumped his waiting arms. Shawn pressed his lips to her and kissed her deeply.

" I love you Paxton." Shawn said after he lifted his head.

"I love you too."

Paxton pressed her lips to his again and got lost ,forgetting her job, the show and everything thing else, except for Shawn's lips on hers.

"Michaels!"

Shawn lifted his head and grinned.

"Vince sounds mad..He'll probably fire both of us." Paxton said.

"Who cares." Shawn said and bent to capture her lips again.

_Two months later_

"Hey it's Vince on the phone. He said congratulations, but if anyone else wants to get married too damn bad, cause theres no way the five of us can get time off at the same time again." Mark shouted.

"Thanks Vince!" Shawn yelled toward the phone.

He kissed Paxton again.

"Well baby Doll, How does it feel to be married to the sexiest man alive?" Shawn said winking at her.

"Wonderful." She said grinning.

"Shawn you should have married yourself." Chessy said laughing.

"Well sweet thing..I know I'm hot, why deny it?" Shawn said smirking.

Chessy just rolled her eyes. Scott came up beside her and put his hand on her rounded stomach.

"You want to sit down and rest?" he asked.

"Scott I'm only 4 months pregnant, I'm fine." She said.

Scott just grinned and picked her up in his arms.

"I'll just hold ya for a while." he said.

Chessy just laughed and let it go. Hell let the man haul her around if he wanted to.

Kali hugged Paxton and Shawn.

"I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Me too." Misha said jumping up and down.

Shawn picked up Misha and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Princess." Shawn said.

Paxton took Misha and gave her a kiss too.

""Way to go." Kevin said shaking Shawn's hand and leaning over to kiss Paxton.

"Maybe you can keep him straight Pax." he said.

Dave walked over and shook Shawn's hand.

"Take care of her." he said staring intently at Shawn.

"I will."

Dave pulled Paxton in his arms.

I love you Pax, be happy." Dave said.

"I will Davy. I love you too."

Mark walked over to Chessy where Scott had sit her with orders to stay off her feet.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea Scott thinks I'm sick, not pregnant." She said rolling her eyes.

Mark laughed.

"Well now that you are pregnant hopefully you'll be to busy for you little matchmaking games." Mark said.

"Yea I'm sure your right." Chessy said smiling.

Shawn started laughing.

"What?" Paxton asked.

"If Chessy has anything to do with it Mark will be right where I'm at in no time."

"And where's that?" Paxton asked.

"Paradise." Shawn said bending to kiss her.

_Thanks for the great reviews. Mark's story will be next._


End file.
